Rabbit Hole
by piper fell in the rabbithole
Summary: BASED OFF CP COULTER'S DALTON: Piper, a fan of Dalton by CP Coulter, fell down a rabbit hole and ended up in CP Coulter's Daltonverse. What adventures will he have?
1. I fell down a freakin' rabbit hole

Hello there, I'm piper fell in the rabbithole , the writer for this fan fic.

I was walking thru Greenbelt 3 park and I was struck by the idea that, what if a Dalton by CP Coulter and GLEE fan fell thru a rabbit hole here and was thrown in Daltonverse. Will there be changes to the story? What will the fan do as he watches the events unfold before his eyes?

Rabbit Hole will try to start at the Pilot: Windsor house chapter of Dalton by CP Coulter. It would try to follow Dalton's events thru the eyes of a fan.

I don't really mind reviews, although it's okay to put in some reviews. Since this is my first writing venture in my life I think a little constructive criticism will help me a lot.

But I do hope you enjoy this as a way to pass time, or while waiting for someone or maybe even looking for something weird to read about.

Thanks a lot and I hope you enjoy it.

P.S.

Oh by the way I do not own GLEE or Dalton by CP Coulter. Because they are way to awesome for that.

**Hole #****1: I fell down a freakin' rabbit hole in the middle of Manila**

I was walking towards Greenbelt 5 because there was a monster sale for Gucci, Louis Vuitton, and other stores.

Just to be clear I'm actually going to purchase this one necklace at Aldo but, it's not a crime to do some window shopping.

Anyway, I was going thru Greenbelt Park 3 when I saw one of the most strange/cute/weird things in my life — I saw a white rabbit in a waistcoat. I mean, to see a waistcoat worn in the Philippines is totally weird (unless your going to a ball or something) and is already out of the ordinary but an actual animal wearing clothes is something to behold. And there aren't any wild rabbits in Manila (that I know of).

The rabbit was hiding behind a bush. It appears to be looking for something or someone (Crazy, right?). At first I thought "Am I going crazy? Am I feverish?" I felt my forehead. I seemed fine so I decided to approach the rabbit.

When I was a couple of paces away it suddenly turned and scampered off. The rabbit left a fan and a pair of gloves — this scene felt oddly familiar. I picked up the things and hurried after the rabbit. Then, I saw the rabbit's waistcoat and tail disappear in a corner.

I was running like my arse was on fire because rabbits are really fast. I mean REALLY fast. I was also debating with myself if I should shout "Wait!" but, it felt awkward. And then, I suddenly saw the rabbit disappear in a rabbit hole (which is really weird because the hole was in the middle of a rock) and then there were 4 girls standing a bit to the right of the rabbit hole. Now it seems that things are going back to normal, I wish, the girls were all wearing this Greek tunic dress of some sorts.

One of them was holding the rabbit in her arms, then she suddenly turned and said "Hey I think that guy is looking at us". The tallest of them turned as well as the others and said "Oh your right Thalia, wow a mortal is looking straight at us" she looked quite amused. The other girls were giggling and were pointing at me.

Okay it was kind of annoying, so I decided to approach them and ask them if they own the fan and gloves so I went near them "Uhm Hi, do you own these gloves and this fan?" The girl called Thalia said "Well actually this rabbit owns that, Piper" she said smiling knowingly; I noticed she was wearing a Comic mask necklace. "How did you know my name?" I shockingly asked. "Well my sister Clio told us your name, and by the way I'm Euterpe" said the tallest girl she was holding a flute like instrument and she has a musical trill in her voice. "Oh and I'm Terpsichore and the girl there with a dark cloud over her is Melpomene" said the girl with a bob cut hair, she was holding a Lyre and was pointing to a girl on her right with a dark cloud. "Yup that's me and ignore the cloud I can't really get rid of it" she said smiling, which is kind of weird since she does have a dark cloud hovering in her head.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you all, but who is Clio?" I asked. "Well I think you know her, you do love to read and your one of her favorite mortal anyway" Thalia said. "Well I can't remember her name though" I said. She laughed and it was so sweet I can't help but smile.

"Anyways, I'm going to give these to you now" I said handing out the fan and gloves. "Well there's one more thing that we would like to ask. The rabbit also lost his pocket watch in this hole, could you try to reach it please" Euterpe said. "Well okay then" as I handed her the fan and gloves I carefully went near the rabbit hole.

Bending down, I tried to look a little deeper. With the support of my hands, I leaned a bit and then someone pushed me or intentionally pushed me and I tumbled in with a "Oh s&*.."

So, I was screaming my heart out because the hole seemed endless and there was a lot of things there. I mean, I thought rabbit holes were deep but I never thought it would be THIS deep. There were like antique-y things there like pianos, cabinets, and book shelves with thick tomes.

I was tumbling and tumbling down, then, a teapot hit me in the head and I was knocked out.

I woke up in a car and we were moving. At first I thought it was our car and we were going to Quezon or something. I looked out the window and the scenes were totally different.

I have kind of memorized the things that I should be seeing since we always go there (until recent issues arose, that is…). But the scenes were totally different, as in TOTALLY. From what I remember I should be seeing fields, and billboards, and also Festival Mall. My heart was beating so fast and I began to tremble. I thought that I was kidnapped and was being sent off to somewhere to be killed, or something. Then, I noticed my clothes. I was wearing a Dalton Academy coat and tie. I was shocked because first off, I am living in the Philippines (last time I checked) and am nowhere near Westerville, Ohio. And how the heck did I get in the US without my family? Secondly, Dalton Academy is like a fictional school (even though I wished it really existed). And, even if there was a school called Dalton Academy they probably won't have the same uniform. I mean, looking on what I was wearing I thought I was going to shoot a scene for GLEE (which would be a dream come true but, c'mon!).

I was starting to really, REALLY panic. Then, the person on the driver's seat turned back and I was shocked: It was my godmother. My godmother lived in US, true. But, from what I've known she lived in LA or somewhere near that.

How the heck did she get to Ohio? And, surprise, surprise — my godfather was driving the car.

"Hey there sunshine. You woke up at the right time. We're near Dalton Academy." Godmother Edna smiled as she said that.

"Uhm, yeah. But, how did I get here and what the heck is going on? I remember I was planning to go to Greenbelt since there's a Mega Sale going on, and then I followed a rabbit in a waistcoat and then I fell in to a frickin' hole and a teapot bumped my head." I asked panicky. "What are you talking about?" She looked at me like I was delirious or something.

"Your jetlag seems to be getting to you" Godfather George said, sounding amused. "Don't you remember when you asked us how the US was? We told you to try for a scholarship here as a foreign exchange student at Dalton and you were accepted. You just arrived 3 days ago and you were staying at our house and today's your first day." Godmother explained kindly.

"Oh, Okay" I just said. I mean, what was I supposed to say? I don't want them to worry. Anyway, I'll get the chance to go to Dalton. So, screw that! I'm going to enjoy this.

The car stopped at the gates. I was getting out the car. "Are you sure your okay, James?" My Edna asked, looking a bit worried. "Yeah, maybe it's just the jet lag acting up." I replied convincingly.

"Okay then here's your allowance…" she handed me like $150 and continued "…I also packed sandwiches for you and. Your mom also asked us to give you this." And she handed me a hot pink Nokia C3 as well as an iPod nano. My mouth fell open as I stared at them. "OMG! Thanks a lot! She sent all of these?" I asked, holding the gadgets. "Well, the phone — yes, But the iPod, we got that for you as a [welcome to the US] present" she said. "We've already put songs there and some other tunes that you may like. So, there you have it!" She said smiling. "I….OMG! Super thanks!" I was at a loss for words. "Now, go. Your class has started." She said and gave me a hug.

"You'd be careful now, okay? Students here are different than in the Philippines" My godfather said. "Yeah, Don't worry. Thanks a lot and take care [po]" I said. After a final wave they sped off.

I now turned to Dalton Academy and its massive gate that has this intricate Ironworks designs. I followed the queue of blazer clad boys passing through the gate. It really was a big ass school.

It was really not like the high school buildings we have in Manila where you walk in the gates — you'd see your building, you may see the court and gym and some plants and that's basically it. It was like the High school buildings I saw in movies.

Dalton really had an air of serious academic atmosphere. With its archaic architecture, ornamental gardens and walk ways and some stone benches. Kind of reminds me of University of Santo Thomas. Most of the buildings are made of red bricks and are covered by ivy, which so cool.

I was a bit lost on what to do next — so I reach inside my bag and pulled out an envelope, when I opened it and saw the acceptance letter asking to go to the Dean's office before going to classes (which stated as 7:30 am). I was trying to look for the Dean's office that would help me out.

I was seeing other boys joking around and talking. Some of them were walking in groups and some in pairs. I was the only one among the throng of people walking on my own. Some of them gave me a curious look and I smiled a bit and looked down on the ground and continued to walk.

I was getting nervous again. It was 6:30 am on my watch and I think classes start at 7:30 as said on the letter so, I was slightly panicking a bit. Also, I can't help but think that Kurt and Blaine and the other warblers were going to the same school. I mean, I am at Dalton. But another part of me was telling me they're just fictional characters and they don't, like, REALLY exist. It's really confusing.

So, I continued walking and finally I saw a sign which says "Dean's office this way" and an arrow was pointing to this big building which, I assumed, is the School building as well. Many students were making their way inside as well, so, I entered the building and then I followed the hallway until I saw the staircase where Kurt first saw Blaine. I followed a hallway after going down the stairs (which suspiciously looked like the hallway where the scene of Kurt and Blaine were shot) since this is the only spot that is kind of familiar to me.

It led me to the common room that looks a lot like the Teenage Dream scene. There were quite a few people and I was, like, standing like a tree in the middle of the doorway. I think my being lost is showing on my face. Some of the boys were looking at me curiously.

I flushed a bit and re-shouldered my bag and walked away crossing my arms to my chest. When I turned on a corner I bumped with someone so hard I fell to the ground and he staggered a bit. "OMG! (I don't why I keep using that expression) I'm really sorry I did not see you there. OMG! I'm really, really sorry. I hope you're not hurt and..." I trailed off when I suddenly looked up and saw a pair of black eyes. "No, it's okay. I was not looking where I was going as well. Here let me help you up." He was reaching out his hand and I went for the grasp. My thought was OMG WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON! Wesley Jonathan Hughes (a.k.a Wes of the Warblers or the March Hare) is helping me up.. What the fudge is going on?

Then suddenly the whole area became still and faded to black and white. Wes or Telly Leung or whatever was not moving. He seems frozen in time.

I was able to stand up, and I brushed my pants. Just to be sure that he is frozen I waved my hands on his face. Then someone let out a girlish giggle. I turned around to see the girl called Thalia in a pink Greek Tunic dress. She was wearing her Comic mask necklace again. She looks quite amused on what I was doing.

"Hey your Thalia right? You and other girls were with the white rabbit and then y'all pushed me down the hole" I said frowning a little. She laughed and said "I can see why Clio likes you; you have a very good memory".

"I don't know what's going on and I better get some type of explanation regarding this situation. And who the heck is Clio?" I said crossing my arms and tapping my feet.

"Well what do you think is happening?" she asked. "Well I don't know! That's the point of my question earlier. I mean I'm at Dalton Academy which is a school that should not exist since it was created by Ryan Murphy from GLEE and I'm seeing Wes played by Telly Leung here. I don't know what's going on I'm getting confused. I don't know if this is GLEE's Dalton academy or if it's CP Coulter's Dalton" I said.

"Well let me just check on how much I can reveal for now." she said wistfully as she unrolled a huge scroll. She was reading it intently and she was crossing things out with her finger. "Okay then well you're in CP COULTER's Dalton." she said finally.

"What do you mean IN CP COULTER's Dalton?" I asked. "It means that you are currently residing in her Daltonverse as you fans call it" she answered simply as she was staring at Wes. "That is not possible? I mean CP's Dalton is totally awesome and everything and I'm such a huge fan that I always check for the latest episode, but this can't be happening" I said flatly. My mind was totally racing and my heart was beating faster and faster.

What if these people are some psychos or they would eat me or something. "You are here right? Since we hold significant amounts of magic with regards to these things, we can make it happen" she said looking VERY amused.

"Whatever, just get me out of here I don't belong to the awesome story of CP coulter" I said. "What do you mean?" she asked curiously as she prodded Wes in the nose.

"Well because I'm not awesome at all. I'm neurotic, shy and very awkward at social events. I'm also not very expressive and stop poking Wes" I said. "Tsk Tsk Tsk.. Piper just enjoy this experience, we only give it to a few mortals" she said looking me in the eye.

"What do you mean, and please give me the full details of this situation, I feel like a broken record repeating that question" I asked feeling really annoyed. "Tell you what, you first enjoy this first day at Dalton then if you find out who we are then we'll explain everything, you clue would be what I'm wearing right now, got to run now bye" she said waving good bye and with a snap of her fingers she was gone.

"Wait, what the heck do you mean?" I said, then suddenly the colors of the surrounding returned and when I looked back at Wes he was giving me this awkward look.

"Uhm..hi" I said awkwardly. "Hi, wasn't I helping you stand up because I bumped you?" he asked. "Uh, yeah, sorry for bumping into you I was not really looking" I said feeling embarrassed and looking at my feet.

"No worries, that's fine I should be the one apologizing, I was so immersed in my French assignment" he said showing me a 3 page paper. "You new here right? I haven't seen you before?" he added. "Yeah my name's Piper Almeda" I said holding out my hand. "Wes Hughes, nice to meet you Piper, cool name by the way" he said smiling.

"Thanks, uhm do you know the way to the Dean's office? I have to go see Dean Ramsey before classes" I said. "Well your on the right hallway, just go straight and then take a left there at the end of the corridor." He said as he pointed the end of the hallway.

"Well thanks and sorry for the bumping confusion" I said as I started to walk away. "Nah it's all good, See you around, bye Piper" Wes said.

So I started to walk towards the Dean's office, I'm still not sure how this is all happening. There's a part of me that would like to get out of here but there's also a part of me that is over filled with joy I feel like exploding at anyone else that I may meet. Being a fan of all thing GLEE and Dalton I'm so excited on getting the on being here. I mean this is like a one of those Twilight Zone things that get to happen on TV and it's happening to me now. Might as well milk it for all it's worth.

As I turned the corner, I saw the door of the Dean's office; with a quick knock I opened the door. "Good morning" I said to no one in particular as I opened the door and entered the room. "Oh Hi Good morning, How can I help you?" said a woman sitting behind desk. She was wearing black blazer with a white shirt. Her shoulder length hair that's black with some brown hightlights. She has a Dalton brooch on her blazer.

"Dean Ramsey asked me to come here before classes start, I'm Piper the new student" I said. "Ah Piper Almeda right? I'm Chloe, Please sit down first, I'll just tell her you're here now" she said as she gestured on the couch.

"Okay, it's nice to meet you ma'am" I said as I sat on the couch and crossed my legs. I got that habit by imitating Kurt. I know what your thinking, I'm such huge fan that's why I imitate him, that's partly true the other part is that I feel powerful when crossing my legs, feels like I'm the queen of the world.

After a few minutes the door opened and Chloe said "Hey Piper thank you for waiting, Dean Ramsey would like to see you now" she said gesturing me to enter the room and sitting down behind her desk.

"Thanks" I said as I got up and entered the room. Dean Ramsey was sitting behind her desk reading thru a file on her table (which could be my file). She was a trim woman in her forties, slightly on the heavy side with gray eyes and she had tied her red hair in a bun. She had a stern looking face but you could kind off tell that she's a kind lady. She looked up and said "You must be Piper, please sit down" she gestured on the cushioned chair in front of her desk.

"Thanks" I said as I sat down. "So welcome to Dalton Piper, I just wanted a word with you since this is your first day here." She said peering to me. "Okay Mrs. Ramsey" I nodded. "Well we're happy to have you here, especially after you aced the admission and scholarship exams. Although your Math skills can do some improvement, you scored very high in History and Literature which are your favorite subjects as per your admission essay" she said looking down on my file.

"Yeah" I said because I don't really know how to respond to that. "Moving on since you transferred here a bit late you may have trouble catching up with the lessons so I urge you to talk to your teachers and other students you may meet if you need help. Also please decide if your going to board the school or be a day student" she said.

"Okay ma'am, the houses here are Windsor, Stuart and Hanover right?" I asked, I just got to ask that. "Yes that is correct when you decided if ever you will board please let us know as soon as possible so that we can make that arrangement. Also since you've been granted a scholarship you must maintain a 4.5 GPA for you to keep the scholarship are we clear on that?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am" I said. Holy cow, that's a tall order and with my Math skills it would seem like a dream. But I have to achieve that since I would lose all rights to be at Dalton. "One last thing, you can join any extracurricular activities you would like. Do you have any more questions before I send you off to your classes?" she asked.

"No ma'am" I said. "Then goodbye for now and enjoy your day, please go to your class w/c if I'm not mistaken is French under Madame Saint Clair, your going to be late so please tell her that you passed by my office." she said. "Thanks Dean Ramsey and have a nice day as well" I said as I got up and went outside the office. This is going to be one tough day.


	2. French,History & PBJ sandwich

Hello again, I'm piper fell in the rabbit hole, the writer for this fan fic.

Hope you enjoy this one...

Disclaimer: For the French scripts here I just used Google Translate (.com/) to translate the English conversations to French. So I do apologize if it is the incorrect format.

P.S.

Again, **I do not own GLEE or Dalton by CP Coulter**. Because they are way too awesome, I mean seriously it changed my life.

* * *

><p><strong>RABBIT HOLE <strong>

Hole # 2: French, History & Triple Decker PBJ sandwich

* * *

><p>So I'm heading off to my first class in Dalton, and as fate would have it I'm going to my very first French class. Now in my high school the only foreign language we study as part of the curriculum is English. If you want to study other languages you have to go outside of school.<p>

I'm not sure why I have this class anyway. I mean, my French is only limited to Bonjour and that French part in Lady Gaga's Bad Romance and Born This Way. If I want to keep my scholarship and have like a 4.5 GPA minimum then I should be good at it.

Wait, what am I thinking? Why am I worried about this? I'm going to wake up anyway and leave this crazy dream world. So I pinched myself. It hurt, but I'm still wearing this totally awesome Dalton blazer. I don't know what am I supposed to do now. I mean I'm in Dalton and I met Wes but I still feel so lost.

I keep thinking this is not real just some dream and people won't like me here. I'm just this middle class child with a fairly good fashion sense. I don't sing in public and I'm very socially awkward. All those thoughts were barraging my mind and I have noticed that there I was standing at the door of a classroom. It had a label. Madam Saint Clair, Le professeur français. Then it had a quote which is in French and oddly enough I could read and understand it. It says:

_Bienvenue__étranger__,_

_De ce__point__avant__les Français__ne__sera__entendu__de votre bouche__.__  
><em>_Si__besoin__, vous__devez__penser en__français__._

_Si, par__cette__règle__simple__vous ne__respectez pas__, vous__pouvez__pas entrer__._

_Cordialement__,__  
><em>_Saint Clair__Madame__,__  
><em>_Le professeur__français_

Which is translates to:

Welcome stranger,

From this point forward only French will be heard from your lips.

If need be you must think in French.

If by this simple rule you don't abide then you may not enter.

Regards,

Madam Saint Clair,

French Professor

I can hear Madam Saint Clair speaking. Oh my God! Classes have started. I would need to enter the room and disrupt the class (which I have no idea how was going to pass since I don't speak French). But, still standing outside the oak door of the classroom like a turd won't help clear things up. So, I decided to knock and open the door.

So I decided to knock and open the door. Madam Saint Clair was standing in front and she was speaking and pointing on the board The word Expressions de la passion pour, which translates roughly to Expressions of Passion for. For some reason, I'm able to understand French. I'm not sure how I came to understand that. She's very tall and slender. Her honey blond hair seems long, although at the moment it's in a bun. She has square spectacles on and she's wearing a white blouse with a tie and navy blue pencil skirt. She was also wearing black stockings and killer 4 inch black pumps. Madam Saint Clair was standing in a low platform, slightly raised from the floor.

"_Oui__?__Comment puis-__je__vous__aider__?" _she asked me with a raised eyebrow, which surprisingly I understood as "Yes? How can I help you?" To which I answer in French as well, "Oui madame, je suis vraiment désolé que j'étais en retard, Dean Ramsey m'a demandé de passer par son bureau car il est mon premier jour. Elle m'a demandé de vous donner cette note..". Which translates to "Yes ma'am, I'm really sorry that I was late,. Dean Ramsey asked me to pass by her office since it's my first day. She asked me to give you this note.". Whoa I'm speaking French, how the heck was I able to speak French?

While I was walking towards her to give the note, I was freaking out since I just understood and spoke fluent French. As she was reading the note the other students were looking at me. Now I know what Kurt felt when a sea of blazer clad boys would stare at you. It felt as though I was an attraction on the circus. Some of them began whispering at each other and some of them even smiled a bit when I caught their eye. So, I decided to look at the back of the room.

Suddenly a hand waved at me; turning to see who it was I was relieved a bit. It was Wes waving at me, least I have someone who I know of somehow. I flushed a bit as I waved a little. He's really cute. Then Madame Saint Clair said _"Je vois, donc votre l'élève change en provenance des Philippines. Heureux d'entendre votre français est vraiment bon.__  
><em>_S'il vous plaît prendre place à côté de M. Hughes à la quatrième ligne. Nous allons discuter de quelque chose plus tard après la classe. Oh avant que j'oublie,".__  
><em>  
>This translates to "I see. So you're the foreign exchange student from the Philippines? Glad to hear your French is really good.<br>Please take a seat beside Mr. Hughes at the fourth row. We'll discuss something later after class. Oh before I forget," she turned to the class and said, '_Classe, c'est Piper Almeda. Il s'agit d'un échange d'étudiants étrangers en provenance des Philippines. Il a récemment transféré à Dalton."_ which means "Class, this is Piper Almeda, He's a foreign exchange student from the Philippines. He has recently transferred to Dalton.". The whole class said _"Bonjour"._ I then replied _"Bonjour aussi, Nice vous rencontrer tous. J'espère que vous allez tous avoir un beau matin."_ which means "Hello as well, Nice meeting you all. Hope you're all having a nice morning.". Whoa I can really speak French well, this is so weird. Madam Saint Clair said _"Allez-y, prenez un siège à côté de M. Hughes, et nous allons continuer la discussion."_which means "Go on, then. Take a seat next to Mr. Hughes, and we'll continue the discussion." She gestured me to go to my seat. I started to walk to my seat. Some of the students were shooting me some weird looks.

Wes patted the seat beside him. He even pushed the chair backward for me to sit down. He's such a gentleman. "Hey there, never thought I'd bump to you again this soon. You look so young. I thought you were a freshman" he said smiling slightly. "Yeah who would have thought? Oh am I too young looking to pass for a junior?" I asked. "Yeah, just a bit though, and by the way your French is really good" he said smirking. "I only took up this class because my family frequents Paris" he added.

"Whoa! You've been to Paris? It's one of the places I wanted to go to" I said.  
>And if I were right my eyes were twinkling. "Yeah, it's awesome there but I don't really understand French. So, it could be a drag to stay there at times..." he says wistfully. Then all of a sudden Madam Saint Clair said. <em>"M. Hughes, pourquoi parlez-vous à M. Almeda en anglais? C'est classe de français. Êtes-vous si certains de vos compétences de langue française que vous ne voulez pas écouter plus? M. Almeda semble avoir une connaissance du français languange même si vous avez été ici plus longtemps. Alors, je vous suggère d'écouter pour moi. "<em> she said scathingly, which means "Mr. Hughes, why are you talking to Mr. Almeda in English? This is French class. Are you so certain of your French speaking skills that you don't want to listen anymore? Mr. Almeda seems to have a grasp of French language even though you have been here longer. So I suggest you listen to me." Wes looked quite embarrassed and flushed a bit. Great! My professor scolded me on my first day. Madam Saint Clair continued her lesson and said _""M. Almeda, discutaient sur ce qui vous passionne. Soins de partager votre passion avec nous? Cet exercice est de tester comment est votre français si loin "_. Which means "Mr. Almeda, were discussing about what you are passionate about? Care to share your passion with us? This exercise is to test how your French is so far". And so, the lessons have begun.

* * *

><p>French Class ended, it was actually one of the most horrifying class I went through, because Madam Saint Clair seemed keen to grill me on my French. She actually asked lots of questions. From where I was from, where did I learned to speak in French and other questions that tend to have long answers, so I was jabbering around in French, My classmates were staring at me with indiscernible expressions (I'm not really sure though since I'm actually bad at reading people's expressions).<p>

When the bell rang Wes and the other students rushed outside and Madam Saint Clair asked me to stay. She gave me a sheet of paper listing all the things that they did and what I would need to catch up:  
>1.) I would need to submit 3 French essays on the three subjects. Harry Potter, Jane Austen and The Alchemist.<br>2.) I would need to take 2 oral quizzes and as well as the Prelims exam  
>3.) I would need to complete a 1000 word term paper about a favorite book.<p>

After that I was so shocked on the amount of workload that I wandered aimlessly on the grounds. I mean seriously the amount of work for one class is staggering I don't want to imagine what the other professors will ask me to do to catch up with there classes.

While walking I saw Wes catch up with OMG! I lost my train of thought because standing with Wes, plain as day were Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson and David Sullivan. Holy s&^$! I'm really in Dalton and Blaine is as dreamy as ever. He's so gorgeous. Kurt's skin is impossibly perfect.

I feel faint and confused and happy and lost which is saying something because all of those feelings came in at once. I feel like my heads and heart is going to explode from all of these. I need to get a Pensieve from Dumbledore or something. I feel my head is going to explode. I decided to sit down on the bench with my hand over my head.

As I was holding my head, I saw Wes talking to them. If I'm really in CP Coulter's Dalton then this might be the first part of the first Chapter where they invite Kurt to their dorm Windsor. Also Kurt would volunteer to help Wes in his French. I also saw Blaine jab Wes and the bumping of fists of David and Wes as Blaine and Kurt started to walk away.

Good Lord! What am I doing here? I mean, it was a really amazing to see it happening before my eyes but I am not supposed to be here. Damn Thalia and the other girls. I need to find them and have them explain everything. I decided to hit the library and search for Greek-y girls with the name Thalia and that Comic mask.

And then, it suddenly hit like a train on a track (from Dog Days are over). I was staring at this marble statue of a girl in a Greek tunic. Holy crap! I stood up from the bench and began to go run to the library. I have forgotten that it's lunch time and probably around the same time that Blaine, Wes and David are asking Mr. Howard to let Kurt stay at the crazy Windsor house.

To give myself time to process what I just thought I have switched to one thing finding out if my suspicions were correct about those girls. So with hunger forgotten I have jogged/walked towards the Archibald Library. Finally I reached the oak doors of the Library.

When I opened the doors, I let out a slightly audible gasp. I mean, the library was pretty expansive. Seriously, it looked as though I was in the Library of Congress. Shelves upon shelves of books are spread across 2 floors. Seriously, a 2-floored library at a school. To a semi bibliophile this is like finding the Holy Grail or maybe even a dodo bird.

There were mahogany tables and also separate individual studying cubicles for students. Currently there were a few students but, from what I'm seeing this library could fit the entire Dalton population. So, I decided to approach the center desk to ask for directions. I saw a stern looking woman shuffling papers on the desk; it was none other than Mrs. Abernathy, the school librarian. From what I can remember she had already banned Dwight from here since he did salt the library and had always been borrowing the book with a pentagram for his exorcising and stuff.

Anyway, I approached her and asked "Uhm good afternoon ma'am. Could you point me to the Greek mythology section please?". "Well just go to aisle 4B and all the books for Mythology are there" she answered without really looking at me. "Thanks" I said and set forth to find the aisle.

After a couple of minutes, I was able to find the 4B aisle. They have, like, a seven- storey shelf filed with books. I feel like I'm in heaven because there are a lot of books I could read here. So, I was actually trying to search for a certain book one of my favorites, Edith Hamilton's Mythology. This book is the reason why I love mythology. After scouring the shelves, I found a hard bound copy of it on the top shelf. I'm pretty tall for a Filipino about 5'10" but, I can barely reach the top shelf. I tried to look for a ladder or something but the aisle doesn't have one. I can't reach the book. I tried to tip toe on my one foot while extending the other. When I try to reach for things I usually have my tongue out a bit, like what we used to do when we were kids. Unfortunately, I was not able to reach it.

There was only one way to reach it, you need to jump for it. Still I was not able to reach it. Then, suddenly, a tall person stood behind me and reached for it. The person tapped me in the back and said "Here you go". When I turned pair of piercing, intense green was looking into mine. I feel like my soul is being searched. Once I got off the shock of seeing such intense eyes the guy looking at me was absolutely handsome. I mean he looks like a freaking Abercrombie and Fitch model. He was really tall with blond hair and a lean body. You could not get any hotter than that then, suddenly, realized who he was. The person in front of me is none other than John Logan Wright III. As a Dalton fan I've seen the fan art and also pics of Aaron Page as Logan. But seeing him in front of me is totally numb inducing.

He was holding out the book to me "I believe you are trying to reach this book?" he said with a slight smirk. "Uh-eh..." I stammered I am currently being melted by his hotness. I mean, damn! He was really gorgeous. "Here you go" he pulled my hand and put the book on it. He looked quite amused. I must be gaping at him. "Thank you for reaching the book, I gotta go. Bye!" I said in a squeaky voice that comes out when I'm scared. Because even though he is totally gorgeous he does have some psychological issues and in this part of the story he isn't taking his medications yet. So sue me. And I started to walk away from him rather quickly.

My heart was beating really fast and I can feel my breathing becoming hard. I mean, I just met Logan. OMG! He's so gorgeous. Anyway, I have to focus. So I sat on the nearest chair and started flipping through the pages. I stopped at the page of the 9 Muses. Then the names appeared together with the details each Muse.

As I was scanning the page about the 9 muses it all came back to me now. The 9 Muses were or are the goddesses who inspire the creation of literature and the arts. They inspire or help writers write stuff basically. I honestly thought they never existed. But who were those girls? I mean am I in a Percy Jackson story crossover as well. Seriously, this is just madness.

Suddenly, the color around me began to fade again. Then, Thalia appeared wearing the same pink Greek Tunic dress. She was wearing her Comic mask necklace yet again. "Took you long enough" she smiled as she sat cross legged on the table, her feet dangling. "So, it's true. Then you girls are the 9 muses?" I said standing up and backing away a bit. "Yup! Hey, why do you look so scared?" she said as she jumped down from the table and started to approach me. "Well, who could blame me? I am talking to one of the Greek Muses, Thalia in particular, the Muse of comedies. I feel like I'm in Percy Jackson" I blurted.

"Oh I do love Rick Riordan. He has such a grasp of our lives. But she should really add us in his future books." she said wistfully. "Don't worry. You're not in THAT world. So, how was your day so far?" she asked. "Before I answer that, since I have found out who you all are, care to explain what the heck I am doing here?" I asked impatiently. They do love to divert answering my questions. It's starting to tick me off.

"Well, I guess so" she said as she sat on the table again. "Go on then. Please explain what is happening. I am literally going insane" I said. "Okay fine. Well, as Muses we have strong magic on any literary works. So we could exist in many different places. Anyway, Clio was here in the Philippines once and she enjoyed her stay here when she talked to you. So, as a favor she found out that you usually dream about seeing what would happen to Dalton if you were suddenly transported there and you're seeing things unfold before your eyes. And it's been a while since Clio asked for anything. So we decided we'll help her transport you here in Daltonverse because it actually takes a lot of magic to transport people. And there you have it" she finished with a flourish.

"When did I talk to the Muse of History?" I asked. "Hmmm, well, it was actually last year. You shared a seat with her at Starbucks at a mall and she was actually having a crummy day. Then she found you were reading an ancient civilization book. You guys talked about World History and she was amazed how you talked about it." She said as she was reading one of the books on the table.

"OMG! That was her? She did say she was going to pay me back for entertaining her" I said. "But I never expected anything of this sort or any payback" I said. "Well, if we do like a mortal we go all out" she said. "So this is your chance to experience this for yourself, plus CP coulter is an awesome writer. I mean how many fans get to experience this? Just enjoy this and it would be up to you if you want to change the course of the story or not. Oh, and by the way we gave you the gift of speaking French since you were wondering how come you were able to speak and understand French. Well, gotta go now. I have people to inspire and places to see. Bye bye." she said and she disappeared with a snap of a finger.

"Hey, wait up! I still have a lot of questions" I shouted. "Shhhhh" Mrs. Abernathy said. "Sorry" I murmured and I went out of the library. I was walking really fast and my heart was beating really fast again. So, I'm really in Daltonverse. I already met Logan and Wes. What would happen if I met the other awesome characters? I would probably revert to a hideous fan girl or just gape at them like an idiot. And I also know what will happen in the future. I mean from the looks of things Kurt would have met the Tweedles and Blaine would probably be talking to Kurt about moving pains and adjusting while the Windsor conspirators are looking on. I remember that Wes said "It's like something out of a Julia Roberts movie". I smile a bit. Although this still feels weird and crazy the fan girl in me is excited.

I decided to eat the triple decker peanut butter and jelly sandwich my godmother gave me while I thought and absorbed all of the things that was happening.

* * *

><p>"Wow this is going to be a tight game" Mr. Weller said. The board now reads Reed and Piper 40 points Derek and Logan 1500 points. Okay so if you were wondering what's going on and how did I get into this fiasco here's what happened.<p>

So after lunch I had my first World History class at Dalton Academy, which is totally a tweetable thing right, well I was still processing everything so no I did not tweet anything. Anyway so I was early in class thankfully I was not lost in getting to the room. It was a bit early when I arrived, so there were just a few people in the room when I arrived. I decided to sit in the middle part of the room near the window.

It's my theory that the 2 places in a classroom that are most noticeable is either the back or the front. So if you're new then you should probably take a seat in the middle rows near the window. After taking a seat I looked outside the window. The view from the classroom windows was awesome. I could see the gardens and all the pathways. The weather was great; it was sunny and very cheerful. I was actually soaking in the scenery when suddenly I heard a crash from the aisle. I saw a rumple of strawberry blond hair and a small boy laying flat on his face. OMG! I am currently seeing Reed Van Kamp, the clumsiest and cutest Warbler ever. He really odes look like a person that popped out of a Botticelli painting.

On the Dalton story he's the son of a known fashion editor Hilde Van Kamp and she sends him like tons of runway show clothes EVERY week. I mean that's just totally awesome to have designer clothes every week. He's very kind and caring about others, with his sweet demeanor makes you want to take care of him since he's the most uncoordinated person you'll meet. I mean even a red skittle can cause an accident to him. I mean, seriously?

So I instinctively get up and go to him and say "Are you alright? That fall was kind of bad" looking concerned. "Yeah, thanks, happens all the time" he said as I helped him stand up and brushed his pants. I also help pick up his stuff as well. I saw his sketch pad and was utterly amazed by the illustrations. As he took a seat beside me he said "Your new here right?" he asked. "Yes, it's my first day here" I said simply. He looks so cute I just want to squeeze him like a teddy bear. "Well welcome to Dalton then" he said smiling. "Oh here you go, I really like the illustrations on you sketch pad" I said as I handed him my sketch pad. "Oh thank you" he looked both pleased and a bit embarrassed as he took the sketch pad. He is the cutest person ever. "Ouch!" he exclaimed as he took the sketch pad, he got himself a paper cut. Seriously he's that accident prone. "Oh my I'm really sorry, wait I have a Band aid in my bag" I said. I pulled my bag and got the Band aid and wiped the blood with my handkerchief. You may be wondering how I knew I have a Band aid in my bag. Well ever since I was little my mom would always tell me to bring band aids everywhere I go. So it became one of my habits to put in a pack of band aids in my bag.

"I'm really sorry" I said. "No need to worry, this happens all the time. I hope I did not ruin your hanky" he said. "Oh no need to worry about that, I can just was it later" I said. Then the door opened and I saw my professor walk in.

He was quite tall, almost like Logan. He had auburn colored hair and a good natured face. His eyes were a deep brown color. He looked like someone who laughs and smiles a lot. He was wearing a plaid suit and beige pants with brown loafers.

"Well hello everyone, Good morning" he said as he put his stuff on the table. "His Mr. Vince Weller" Reed said to me as people started to sit down. "Ah I see" I said. "Well we have just finished the Egyptian Civilization so were going to tackle a new lesson today. But first there are 2 things I would like to do. First is I would like to introduce a new student in class. I believe his name is Piper Almeda, is he around?" he asked looking around the room. I tentatively raised my hand. Gosh I hate being the new kid. I mean all the introducing yourself phase is kind of nerve racking.

"Ah there you are, well please tell us something about yourself" he said smiling politely. I stood up and looked around the classroom. I saw all of them were staring intently at me. It feels really awkward. Then I saw a pair of piercing green eyes, again. Good lord! Logan's here as well. He looks at me directly a slight smirk playing on his lips.

"Uhm, Hi, my name is Piper and I'm a foreign exchange from the Philippines" I manage to say. "Well Piper any more things we ought to know about you?" Mr. Weller asked. "Uhm I like to read a lot. Especially history and Mythology books" I said. "Ohoh. You'll certainly fit in this class perfectly." He said beaming at me and he gestured for me to sit down. "Okay so since were done with that. The second thing is that we're going to play a game today so that what we can review what we have discussed" he said enthusiastically. He seems to be emitting sunshine in every part of his body. I liked this professor.

"We just need 2 pairs and we're going to play Egyptian Jeopardy. I think you know the rules in that game right" he asked everyone. Everyone murmured In agreement. "The players will be chosen by luck, if you could just pass around this top hat and pick up a paper" he passed the top hat to the first row.

I was getting antsy. In my experience I don't have any luck with draw lots. The ones that I usually pick out almost always cause me some sort of embarrassment and annoyance. When the top hat arrived I pulled out a piece of parchment. I opened it and there was a yellow star on it. I saw that Reed's have as well. Not a good sign.

"Okay since everyone has a parchment already if you picked out the parchment with a yellow star on it come to the front" he said. I looked at Reed and he looked at me looking scared. I said "Does your star have on it?" "Yeah" he said. "So who is our second pair?" Mr. Weller said. I looked at the front and saw Logan a brown haired guy that looked like he was a jock beside him. That had to be Derek Seigerson. Great I'm going against Logan and the perfectionist Derek. This is just not my day. "I guess we should go to the front" I said and Reed nodded. So we went to the front together. "Okay, so we have Reed and Piper on the second team" Mr. Weller looked positively ecstatic. And so we played Egyptian Jeopardy. In fairness Reed and I we're doing well. After a couple of rounds the score now stands at 1500 for each team and it was the last question.

"Wow Piper, you have some serious history knowledge." Reed said. "I just like to read, that's all" I said turning a bit red. I saw that Logan was looking at me with a smile and with hose piercing green eyes again. Why the heck was he smiling at me like that?

"So our last Clue is. last pharaohs of Egypt before it became a Roman province" Mr. Weller said. Derek pressed the bell "Who is Cleopatra VII?" he said with an arrogant smirk. "Your answer is incomplete, Piper and Reed care to steal?" Mr. Weller asked. Derek looked shocked. "Do you know the answer?" Reed asked. "I think so" I said. "Go ahead" Reed said to me encouragingly. "Uhm, Who were Cleopatra VII and Ptolemy XV?" I said. "That is correct" Mr. Weller said. Everyone applauded and Reed jumped up and down. He nearly fell down again but I was able to hold his arm. "Sorry" he said. Derek was looking at me with murder in his eyes as he shook our hands. Logan just looked amused and he gave me a firm handshake and said "You're the guy at the library right?" he said looking at me directly. "Uh yeah, sorry I had to run out" I said. "No need to worry, I enjoyed watching you answer those questions" he said smirking. "Oh thanks" I said looking down on my feet because I was trying to avoid his eyes. And we were asked to sit down.

The rest of the class went by okay. When the bell rang Reed said "Well nice meeting you Piper, I'm going on ahead I have to be at the Art history class". "Nice meeting you as well Reed, uhm see you around" I said. "Bye" he got up and took off.

Logan and Derek passed by my seat and Logan nodded at me with that arrogant/hot smirk again on his face. He does smirk a lot.

* * *

><p>It was the end of my first day in Dalton. Suffice to say Kurt was not lying when he said that classes here are much harder. I mean seriously the amount of workload that they gave me to catch up feels like as Kurt said "parting the Red Sea". I have tons of essays to write as well as 3 term papers. I also need to catch up with all their lessons. Seriously, I feel like I'm about to explode. On the bright side I don't have an emotional range of a teaspoon so I think I won't explode. God bless Hermione for saying that.<p>

Anyway I was standing outside of the school gates now. Edna would be picking me up in a bit. I was standing beside a lamp post that suspiciously looks like the one inside the wardrobe to Narnia. I pulled out my iPod (I have been waiting for ages to say that) and played a song. The song was one of my favorites, P.S. I'm Still Not Over You by the ever fabulous Rihanna. The song started to play and I was singing softly as it played.

_Whats up?  
>I know we haven't spoken for a while<br>But I was thinkin bout you  
>And it kinda made me smile<br>So many things to say  
>And I'll put em in a letter<br>Thought it might be easier  
>The words might come out better<br>How's your mother, how's your little brother?  
>Does he still look just like you?<br>So many things I wanna know the answers to  
>Wish I could press rewind<br>And rewrite every line  
>To the story of me and you<em>

I was very slightly swaying my hips as I hit the chorus.

_Don't you know I've tried and I've tried  
>To get you out my mind<br>But it don't get no better  
>As each day goes by<br>And I'm lost and confused  
>I've got nothin to lose<br>Hope to hear from you soon  
>P.S. I'm still not over you<br>Still not over you_

Gosh I do love this song. I closed my eyes as I listened intently and I suddenly remembered my first heartbreak. It sucks big time, especially, when second verse came on.

_Excuse me, I really didn't mean to ramble on  
>But there's a lot of feelings that remain since you've been gone<br>I guess you thought that I would put it all behind me  
>But it seems there's always somethin right there to remind me<br>Like a silly joke, or somethin on the t.v.  
>Boy it aint easy<br>When I hear our song  
>I get that same old feeling<br>Wish I could press rewind  
>Turn back the hands of time<br>And I shouldn't be telling you_

Then my godmother arrived and brought me back from deep thinking and I got in the car. I thought tomorrow would be a brand new day so I would probably wake up and find myself back to my own world. I took a long look at the gates of Dalton because for sure I would not be going back tomorrow.


	3. Mathilda and the Gardenias

Author's Note:

Here's the 3rd part of Piper's adventures in Warblerland. Hope you all enjoy it. Reviews are love.

Disclaimer:

I don't the awesomeness of GLEE and Dalton by CP Coulter. I'm just a passenger in their huge gondolas.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Mathilda and the Gardenias

* * *

><p>I was in the Archibald library, again. Surprise! I'm still at Dalton. Although I know that this is just a dream, I can't seem to wake up from it. So, there I was in the library yet again to continue my catch-up work the professors gave me.<p>

Seriously, now I know how Kurt felt like when he said "it's like parting the Red Sea". Here I am, alone on a library table - books lay open and a lot of crumpled papers are on it. My hand is starting to become sore from all the writing, and my head is buzzing with all the information from studying and the big one that Dean Ramsey said this morning.

* * *

><p>"Good morning, Piper. So, how is your first day here at Dalton?" she asked in a cool tone.<p>

"Quite good. Though, I do need a bit more catching up to do" I answered. "I see. Well, you'll be fine. With your grades from your old school and by what the teachers there say about you, I think you should be okay."

I just nodded. I was really not sure why she asked me to come into her office. "Well, I think you're wondering why I asked you to come. Your godmother Edna told me that you have decided boarding one of the Houses here, is that correct?" she asked, looking at me. "Uhm… Well, yes. Because their house is two hours from here and I think it would be better if I boarded. Besides, I don't want to be a burden to them" I replied, meeting her gaze. "I see. Well, okay then. I'll assign you at the Windsor house" she said, looking at a document on her desk.

"I'm sorry?" I asked in clarification. In my mind, I was thinking, "No way. I'm in Windsor house? Crap! This is not good." "I said you would be staying at the Windsor house. Is there any problem with that?" she asked.

"No, ma'am. I was just shocked" I responded (which would be known as an understatement of this very young century). My insides were writhing like snakes. I do enjoy reading about the Windsor House boarders' crazy but I don't think I can handle it at a real life level.

"Well, then. Off to your classes. I'll just inform Mr. Howard" she said with finality in her tone. "Okay, then. Thanks ma'am and good morning" I said as I shouldered my bag and went out of the Dean's office.

And so it was - I am going to be staying at the Windsor house. I didn't know what to do and I was afraid of approaching the people there.

* * *

><p>Still, I was in the library to start my catch up. Then, I saw someone come in who made my heart do a complete 360 and a couple of somersaults - Blaine Anderson was walking towards my table. He was carrying a geography book. He was as dreamy as ever. His curly hair gelled to submission, with clean shaven face and an approachable aura. I remembered when he first appeared on GLEE. The way he smiled melted my heart into a fondue. Totally awesome!<p>

I was staring and gaping at him like an idiot. All work forgotten as my mind went blissfully blank. Then, he saw that I was looking at him. He grinned at me, and my heart did 3 cartwheels and a perfect split. I waved like an idiot as I became beet red. I immediately looked back to my work.

After a few minutes, I saw another person. He was sneaking on the shelves of the library. He was slightly taller than Blaine and skinnier. He was so pale that he was almost translucent (almost like a vampire). The only lively-looking color on him was his lips which were red. He had a crop of black hair contrasting powerfully against his skin pallor. He was holding a large tome with a pentagram on the cover. Holy cow! I was seeing Dwight Houston. He seemed so eerie-looking and it gave me a quite a chill on my body like seeing ghosts take physical form or something.

Ah, my Dalton-loving heart knows this scene. This is where Dwight will be telling Blaine about Kurt's aura. Whoa! I'm now in Chapter 2 of Dalton. After a few quick exchanges between Dight and Blaine, and Mrs. Abernathy appearing, Dwight scampered off and Blaine took out his phone to call an emergency meeting. Gosh! I feel like an Oracle of Delphi or something. Anyway, I still have lots of work to do, so I just watched Blaine go out of the Library.

I'm sitting in my Music class at the moment. My professor is none other than Ms. Sylvia Medel. She's a tall, beautiful woman in a well cut black blouse contrasted by a long flowing skirt that flipped around her ankles. Her hair is platinum blond and is shaped into a bob cut. Although, I usually thought only celebrities can pull off that color, it actually suits her very well. It makes her look more approachable and kind, but still with an air of seriousness.

So, for the last hour, or so, we were discussing about Joseph Haydn. He was an Austrian composer - one of the most prolific and prominent composers of the Classical period. He was also known as "Father of the Symphony" and "Father of the String Quartet" because of his contributions to these forms of music.

Then, Ms. Medel called me. "Oh! I almost forgot we have a new student with us. Piper Almeda, am I correct?" she asked looking at me through her sliver rimmed glasses. I stood up and said, "Yes ma'am."

"Well, welcome to Dalton" she uttered kindly. You could feel the warmth of her welcome. Then, the melodious bell rang signaling the end of classes. My classmates filed out of the room (I usually leave last in classes because I still feel awkward joining the throng of blazers). As I was getting up, a man walked into the room - Mr. Harvey. He was wearing a 3-piece suit and had warm brown eyes. His hair was sort of brown in color (I could not exactly distinguish what color it was). He walked towards Ms. Medel and the two of them chatted a bit then both looked at my direction.

"Could I, what I mean is, Could we ask a favor from you?" Ms. Medel asked gently. I said, "Uhm… Sure. What is it?"

* * *

><p>I was walking around Dalton with a picture of a student. He had grayish-blue eyes and his hair is slicked back a bit. The skin on this person was just immaculate (white, smooth, and clear). He really looked like someone royal. Yes, I was holding a picture of Kurt Hummel, my ultimate favorite GLEE character.<p>

Here are just some of the reasons why I adore Kurt Hummel:

1.) His voice is AWESOME.  
>2.) The way he dresses is impeccable and he knows what to wear.<br>3.) His scathing retorts and funny one liners.  
>4.) His eyes have the capacity to tell whole stories.<br>5.) "Single Ladies"…  
>6.) He's very loyal to his friends.<br>7.) He's proud of who he is.  
>8.) He can be a bit of a DIVA but it's not over the top unlike some people. Plus, it actually suits him.<br>9.) He has a kind heart.  
>10.) And so on and So forth…..<p>

I was asked by Ms. Medel and Mr. Harvey to advise Kurt to come to the second music room early so that they would be able to formally meet him for the first time. I did not know that I would be THAT student runner. Seriously, this was the most awesome/scary thing ever. I was about to meet Kurt frickin' Hummel!

I was in a hall when I saw him come out of a classroom. I was still a bit shy and scared at the same time. The snakes in my stomach started to act up again. But, if I don't tell Kurt about this the story won't proceed as it should be. So I bucked up and decided to go tell him.

I was walking towards him shaking like a leaf in the wind. He was standing there rummaging in his bag. Good gosh! He is just plain gorgeous. Now, I can personally say that he is just perfect! Anyway, he looks up and he sees me coming towards him. My breath starts to quicken as well as my heart beat.

Once I approached him I said, "Uhm…Hey." Wow that's all I can muster. "Hi, do you need anything?" he asked, looking puzzled. "Well, Not really. Uhm, by the way, you're Kurt Hummel, right?" I asked timidly as if I did know it was him. "Yes. Why?" he asked, raising his eyebrow a bit. "Oh! Well, Ms. Medel and Mr. Harvey asked me to tell you to go to the second music room. You know, the Warbler's hall. They would like to meet you, I guess" I said rather quickly.

"Oh! really? Right now?" he asked looking just a wee bit nervous. "Yes" I said. "Well, I'll be going then. Thanks!" he said simply and left without another word. Holy gosh! I just talked to Kurt frickin' Hummel! I did a girly fan jump after that.

* * *

><p>It was late in the afternoon. I was walking with a guy at the moment. No, it's not what you think. I did not snag a date in between classes. I was walking with none other than Mr. Todd Howard. Yes, the Mr. Howard of Windsor House. He seems intimidating at first but he's actually really kind. When I was sitting on a bench along a hallway, I saw him approaching me. My first thought was that "Am I going to be in trouble?" (He does give-off that type of vibe).<p>

When he reached me he said, "Are you Mr. Piper Almeda?" "Yes, uhm… did I do something wrong?" I asked awkwardly. "No, nothing's wrong. I'm Todd Howard, head of Windsor house. Dean Ramsey told me you were going to board there" he said simply. "Oh! Yes. Dean Ramsey did assign me there" I said. "I see. Well c'mon then I'll be showing you the Windsor house."

So, there we were walking towards the Windsor house. Turning around the corner, I finally got a view of the famous Windsor house. It was an awesome manor-type brick house. It radiates such an air of seriousness that it's hard to imagine the Tweedles are living here.

We were standing in front of the oak doors. He turned to me and said, "Since I'm head of the Windsor House it's just fair to warn you. The people here can get a little crazy. Explosions and screams are normal occurrences here. So, are you sure you would want to move in here?" he asked, peering through his glasses. Those warm gray eyes inquiring. "Yes" I just said simply. Although I feel like I'm going to be sucked into a black hole or something, I still decide to go for it. Since I'm here, I told myself I'm going to be a Windsor.

"Okay, then" he said simply and he opened the door. Entering the house and walking across the marble floor I was in a state of awe. Never in my life had I entered a school building that exudes so much elegance and fortune. As it is stated in Dalton's story and I quote, "The architecture was exquisite - from the rich tints of the wood to the elegant hues of the walls and the tasteful décor, Windsor might as well have been an exhibit at a museum depicting old world elegance."

"Blaine?" Mr. Howard said in a large booming voice. No one answered. "Is anyone in here?" he asked again looking confused. A scuffle of feet was heard and Wes appeared on the top of the stairs together with David and the Twins. Good gosh! The Warblers are here in the flesh. My heart beats faster and I feel queasy.

"Hey, Mr. Howard. What brings you here?" Wes asked and his eyes fell on me. "Oh! Hey Piper, what are you doing here?" he asked. "Oh, looks like Mathilda has come to follow our Alice" the twins' ice blue eyes were eyeing me with interest. Good gosh! Did they just name me? And why the heck are they so gorgeous? The twins ran down the stairs and suddenly, they were in front of me. "Welcome to Warblerland!" they greeted. "Uhm… Thanks" I said as I blushed furiously and looked down on my feet. I can't believe this is happening. Wes and David followed down the stairs.

"Where's Blaine?" Mr. Howard asked. They all grinned knowingly "Blaine is currently preoccupied with something important at the moment" David said. "I see. Well, since he's acting prefect and should be the one doing this and you're all here... Boys, Dean Ramsey assigned Piper Almeda here at the Windsor House. Give him a tour and orientation. I need to go to the Dean's office" he said and left without another word.

So I was standing in the entrance hall with Wes, David and the Twins and they were grinning at me. "So, is he the Filipino foreign exchange student in your French class, Wes?" David asked. "Yup. And he's pretty awesome. He speaks fluent French in front of Madame Saint-Clair. She grilled him for about the whole class and he survived" he said smiling at me. I blushed again. "By the way I'm David Sullivan. The names Piper right?" he said, extending his hand. I took it and gave it a shake. "Uhm, yes… Nice to meet you, David" I said. "And I'm Ethan" the twin on my left raised his right hand. "And I'm Evan" the one on my right said and then, they switched places.

"Uhm… it's nice to meet you as well Evan and Ethan" I said looking a bit confused. It's really hard to tell them apart. "And of course, you know me" Wes said his eyes twinkling. "Yeah" I said awkwardly clutching my book.

"Hey! What are you reading?" one of the twins (Ethan, I think.) said as he pulled the book from my hands. "Well, it's Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. I never leave home without it actually" I said. They all looked at me, amazed.

"So, you love Harry Potter?" Wes asked. "It's actually my favorite book series. You could say I'm a Harry Potter geek" I said. Then, an explosion on the upper floor banged the house. Scared, I looked around. "What was that?" I asked. "Oh it's nothing. Hey, c'mon. We'll give you the tour" David said.

"Yeah, c'mon. Let's go and tour Mathilda" the twins chorused. They pulled me towards the next room with Wes and David.

* * *

><p>I was hiding behind the corner on the stairs. I was holding a nerf gun and Wes and David were with me. "Wow! Piper, you look like your enjoying yourself" Wes said keeping a look out. "This is actually really fun. But, the twins are really good" I said. "Yeah, we know. But, since there's the 3 of us, I think we can beat them" David said grinning.<p>

Let me explain what happened. They toured me around the lower floors. They showed me the common room and then the kitchen with the scorched ceiling. Once we got to the second floor so that they can show me the rooms, the twins suddenly disappeared.

Wes and David showed me the rooms, which looked liked five-star hotel rooms with their four poster beds and elegant furnishings. Suddenly, the twins reappeared with nerf guns in hand and they tossed me one and I caught it easily. They were wearing identical evil grins. So, nerf war began. I was teamed with Wes and David.

"They must like you a lot to allow you to use one of their own nerf guns" Wes said. "Plus, they already had a nerf gun fight with Kurt earlier" David said, nodding his head. All of a sudden, the twins appeared out of nowhere.

"Surrender now!" Ethan (I think) said and we were pelted with nerf gun bullets. I was able to dodge some of the bullets by rolling on the floor. I took aim and shot a couple of bullets and it hit both twins on their stomach. "Haha! Nice shot" They both chorused. Then someone exclaimed, "What the hell is going on?"

Turning around we saw that Blaine and Kurt were standing on the hallway. Blaine was looking confused and angry while Kurt just looked amused. Kurt saw me and he gave a smile. I waved a bit at him as I stood up brushing my pants.

"Hey, Blaine! We have another Windsor. Mr. Howard dropped him off so that we can give him a tour" Wes said. "Oh and his name is Piper Almeda. He's the foreign-exchange student that got assigned in Windsor House" he added. "Hi, I'm Blaine Anderson, temporary prefect of Windsor House" Blaine said with that adorable smile as he held out his hand. I blushed very deeply and I felt like my face would just burn instantly as I shook his hand. Kurt gave me a knowing look. "And this is Kurt Hummel. He's a newbie here as well" he said, gesturing at Kurt. "Hi. Nice seeing you again" he said smiling. "You know him?" David asked looking puzzled. "Yeah. He was the one who told me to come to the music hall 2 for my Warbler audition" Kurt answered.

"Wow, Mathilda does really take care of our Alice" Evan (I think) said. "Good Lord! They've named you, already" Blaine said face palming. I know this one - if the Tweedles named you, already, a character from Alice in Wonderland it means they really like you and they might pull off crazy stunts. That made me a happy Dalton Fan Girl.

"So, this is really what usually happens when you tour newbies in Windsor huh? The nerf gun fights and being given an Alice in Wonderland name?" Kurt said, raising an eyebrow. "For special newbies only" the Tweedles said in unison. It's really disorienting when they do that. I mean, they're really cute and all but still a bit crazy just like Fred and George Weasley.

"Well, then, Piper. When are you moving in here?" Blaine asked. "Uhm, it would probably be two days from now because I have to pack and all" I replied. "We'll help you move Mathilda! After we help Alice move as well" the Tweedles said. "Oh no, it's okay, I think I can manage. I don't want to be a burden to anyone" I said, blushing and looking down my feet.

"Please, you're a Windsor now. The fact that you can keep up with the Twins on a nerf gun fight as well as tolerate the crazy, we're going to help you" Wes said. "At least I have someone aside from Blaine that's not crazy at all" Kurt said. We all laughed.

* * *

><p>I was feeling good this day since I had a blast with the Windsors yesterday. I also talked with them. Though, most of the time I could barely talk to Blaine. Confession time: I have the biggest crush on him ever since he was first shown on GLEE - the way he looked and performed the Teenage Dream made my heart go wild. The smile, the hair, and those kind eyes made my heart stop and beat faster at the same time. I know. Cheesy, right?<p>

I was totally ecstatic that I'm spending time with Blaine. But, I know in my soul that he has eyes only for Kurt. I mean, Kurt is just gorgeous compared to little old me.

Anyway. So, I was heading towards my locker because I had left my book for Advanced Physics in it. Don't ask me why I have taken up an AP for Physics, Chemistry, World History, English and Theater. I mean, seriously, they let me in to those classes. I had to do a lot last night since I still have some catching up to do. I'm so drained. I feel like I'm like a deflated balloon.

Opening my locker, out came bouquets of flowers. Not just any flowers, my ultimate favorite - the Gardenia. My locker is filled with Gardenia petals as well. There's a note on the bouquet that says:

_"Welcome to Dalton Mathilda! Hope you have a nice day! Maybe we'll have tea together…_

_-Tweedles"_

OMG! The hottest twins (aside from Fred and George Weasley) gave me bouquets of flowers. I stared in awe and probably looked like an idiot because of the enormous amount of flowers in my locker. I had to dig through all of it to find my darn Physics book.

I feel slightly embarrassed with all the people staring at me because of all the flowers. I don't even know what to do with them. This is the first time that a guy (in this case, two guys) gave me flowers. I feel so pretty and giddy. So, I was debating with myself what I would do with them. I mean, what do you do with flowers that a guy or guys give you?

"So, you've met the Twins" a deep voice said from behind. Turning around, I saw that set of deep, totally gorgeous, piercing green eyes. Good golly! It's Logan, again. He's still smoldering hot. "Uh, yeah. They gave me a tour of the Windsor House" I said, blushing a bit and smiling awkwardly. "They gave you a tour of the Windsor house? Are you moving to the Windsor house?" he asked me looking straight in my eyes. Why does his piercing gaze make me forget all thoughts in my head? I mean, seriously. What is he, a telepath or something?

"Uh. yeah. I got assigned to the Windsor house" I said. "Really? You got assigned there huh? Well, good luck with that" he said smirking. It's really disorienting when he does that. "Well, thanks" I said simply. "So, are you going to class?" he asked. "Yeah. I'm going to Physics class, and you?" I asked. "What a coincidence. AP in Physics?" he asked. "Yes." I said, picking up my book.

"You should be in Stuart house, I think" he said, eyeing me with interest. "Why?" I asked. "You seem very smart and you'd fit in there perfectly" he said and smiled. I blushed furiously because that made him more gorgeous. "I think we should be going to class then" he said. I nodded and put back the flowers back in to my locker.

* * *

><p>Okay. So, basically Physics class was like going through all the 9 circles of Hell. I mean, sure I understood most of the lessons but, the catch up that needed to be done is like Mt. Everest. I feel so drained, already. It did not help that Logan was with me during class. I never really focused on our conversations. Just the typical answers like yes, maybe, sometimes, andor no. I was really scared of him because he can go all ballistic. Plus, I do tend to clam up with overly gorgeous guys. So, our conversations never really registered and I never really looked directly at those gorgeous, green eyes. So, when the bell rang, I may have as well apparated out of the room.

Anyway, I was carrying a stack of papers to the Warblers hall. Ms. Medel saw me sitting on a bench. She was carrying sheet music for the Warblers but she needed to go to the teacher's lounge first because she forgot something. So, she asked me to bring them to music hall number two, or the "Warblers hall".

Pushing the double oak doors open, I felt like bursting out and singing Bills, Bills, Bills like Blaine's scene on GLEE (but I didn't). I stacked the sheet music on top of the grand piano inside. Then, something caught my eye - A Unidyne Vocal Microphone (the microphone you see on the entrance theme of American Idol) which was standing in the middle of the hall. I really love that mic. So, I decided to go near it.

I do tend to sing in the shower and I always imagine using this type of microphone. Especially, when I hear jazzy or mellow songs like Valerie, Turning Tables, Jar of Hearts. I always tend to imagine I'm the lead singer in a jazz club named Cat's Eyes.

While holding the microphone stand, someone with a girl's voice said, "Why don't you sing?" Turning around I saw a tall girl with caramel-colored curly hair that reached her waist. She was holding a lyre and was wearing a Greek tunic dress that stopped to her knees. She was wearing killer red pumps as well. I stared at her. Good gosh! I think she may be Terpsichore. "Terpsichore?" I asked. "Yes, that's me. What's up Piper?" she greeted. "What's going on?" I asked, staring at her. "So typical of mortals to do - answering a question with a question. Anyway, I'm visiting you. We were the ones who sent you here." she said, raising an eyebrow. "Well, please take me out of here" I requested. "Well. no. I can't possibly do that. Clio will be mad at me. Plus, the story has not played out yet" she said smiling, her eyes twinkling. "Please. I don't want to be here" I said. "Really, now?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow.

Well, technically, there's this part of me that's just happy (understatement of this very young century) to be here. I mean, I got to talk to the Windsors and all that jazz but, I honestly don't belong here. I was missing my family, friends and basically my normal life outside of this. So I'm actually torn about this one. You know that feeling when you're obsessing at something and you would always want to be a part of it, then here you are becoming a part of the thing your obsessing about and then it hits you that you actually be better off as a spectator. I don't really know if I'm making sense.

"As you are silent then I would conclude that you'd like to stay" she said, smiling. "I did not say that!" I retorted. "But, you never did say anything more so, sue me" she said, rolling her eyes. And in all fairness it was a very good eye rolling. You can say in all honesty that she saw her nerve cells because her eyes were so rolled back.

"So, I would like you to audition for the Warblers" she said in a commanding voice. "And I would like to be a ballerina and star as the lead inSwan Lake and would like to attend Hogwarts. Not going to happen" I said rolling my eyes. God it felt good to give a sarcastic retort.

"Why not? You love to sing" she said. "Well yes that's true, but that doesn't mean I'm good enough to join any Glee club, especially the Warblers!" I said crossing my arms on my chest. "Oh, please! Deep down in your soul you know your good. You can be a bit of a diva. Don't think for one second that you can hide the fact that you have been dying to audition for the Warblers. Plus, I hear you singing in your shower. The images you think of when performing a song is just epic. They're so fun to watch!" she said chuckling a bit. "What do you mean?" I asked. 'Well let me show you" she snapped her fingers and the room transformed - black circular tables appeared. The tables have a vintage looking lamp on the center that was lit. The lamps had intricate metal work on it. A bar stood at the back end. The place where I was standing suddenly became raised. There was a spotlight shining on me. It was blinding and I could feel it's warmth. The floor was tiled in black and white, like a chessboard. There was a black curtain at the back and a Jazz band set lay scattered on the floor, well except for the drums which has been set up already. A grand piano stood auspiciously on the right hand side. The sign at the bar said Cat's eyes. Oh My Witchy Aunt! My imaginary Jazz Club was now a reality.

"How did you do that?" I asked seeing Terpsichore sitting on one of the tables. "Oh, please! By magic, of course!" she said looking impatient. "I mean, wow!" I stammered. "We need to do something about that uniform of yours. Since you're going to sing, we need a costume change!" she snapped her fingers and I felt myself twirling. After twirling twice I saw my reflection on the mirror. I was wearing a long sleeved black polo. The sleeves were rolled up to my upper arm. I was wearing a double-breasted vest and an ultra white tie. A pocket watch chain can be seen going from my pocket to my pants. I was wearing a fedora hat like the one Kurt was wearing when he went to church with Mercedes. You know, the one with the feathers. "Perfect!" she said. She even changed into a flapper girl dress with a matching beret. Oh, by the way, I was wearing some killer Oxfords. Totally awesome!

"Now you can totally sing. You can now live out your fantasy" she said grinning from ear to ear. "No I don't want to sing" I said even though every fiber of me wanted to. Then, I heard a snap. Terpsichore began to glow yellow, her eyes were bulging and then she started to grow. I mean, totally grow in height. She was now towering over me and I felt puny. When she spoke, it sounded like 3 people were speaking at once and Greek fire started to burn on her pals. "LISTEN PIPER ALMEDA! I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS NONSENSE! YOU WILL SING NOW OR I WILL PULVERIZE YOU!" she said in a very angry tone. I whimpered and said, "Okay, fine. Just please don't incinerate me." Seriously, she needs to calm down.

She returned to normal and laughed. I mean, Bipolar much? "So, what would you like me to sing?" I asked. "Well, how about Turning Tables by Adele? I do love her and it's perfect for your voice" she answered, smiling. I sighed and said "Okay, then." "Oh, wait. We're missing something" she said, putting her index finger on her temple.

"What is that?" I asked. The spotlight started to burn already. Then, she did a face palm and said "Of course, people!" she said and snapping her fingers and the people appeared on the tables and waiters scurried about. Even the Jazz band members and a pianist appeared. A barman was at the bar serving people their drinks. Then my heart skipped a beat, the one sitting on the bar was the guy who broke my heart and beside him was the skank queen Gorgon of a girlfriend. I am so gonna kill this song. The music played and I began to sing.

_Close enough to start a war__  
><em>_All that I have is on the floor__  
><em>_God only knows what we're fighting for__  
><em>_All that I say, you always say more_

_I can't keep up with your turning tables__  
><em>_Under your thumb, I can't breathe_

I closed my eyes and started to feel the song. As the song reached the chorus, I opened my eyes and pointed at the man who broke my heart.

_So I won't let you close enough to hurt me__  
><em>_No, I won't ask you, you to just desert me__  
><em>_I cant give you, what you think you gave me__  
><em>_It's time to say goodbye to turning tables__  
><em>_To turning tables_

His Gorgon of a girlfriend smirked at me and kissed him. I looked away, I think I have to barf but the bridge was coming.

_Next time I'll be braver__  
><em>_I'll be my own savior__  
><em>_When the thunder calls to me__  
><em>_Next time I'll be braver__  
><em>_I'll be my own savior__  
><em>_Standing on my own two feet_

_I won't let you close enough to hurt me, no__  
><em>_I won't ask you, you to just desert me__  
><em>_I cant give you, what you think you gave me__  
><em>_It's time to say goodbye to turning tables__  
><em>_To turning tables__  
><em>_Turning tables, yeah__  
><em>_Turning ohh_

As the song closes, the spotlight on me dimmed a bit. Wow! Really dramatic. I looked down as the lights went out. Then, I heard someone said. "Excuse me?" a woman's voice said. Turning around, the Warbler's hall reappeared and there was a throng of people on the door way. Oh my Wizard God! Ms. Medel, Mr. Harvey and the rest of the Warblers were all looking at me.

Mr. Harvey was peering through his glasses and said in a casual tone "Young man, are you trying to audition for the Warblers?" (Talk about awkward.) Looking around, I saw Kurt was smiling at me. Blaine was grinning. The Twins were jumping up and down looking wild. Wes looked shocked. David gave me a nod. Reed was smiling broadly. Logan was smirking again. I manage to stammer "Uhm, no… I just wanted to sing using the vintage looking microphone. I'm really sorry. I'm just going to go now." Confession: I have this weird habit when I'm nervous where I'll hold my hands gracefully at shoulder height (ike the White Queen in Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland movie. I would also move like her). So, I picked up my bag and started to leave. Mr. Harvey then said "Why don't you join the Warblers?" raising an eyebrow.

"Uhm well, that's because their all rockstars and I'm just me." I said clutching the strap of my bag. "Well, with that voice you can be a rock star too." Wes said. I blushed. "Well, then. Would you like to join the Warblers, Piper?" Ms. Medel asked, smiling kindly. "So, uhm, do I have to audition to get in?" I asked. Duh? Stupid question. But, I'm totally nervous. "We would gladly like to hear you audition, if it wasn't yet," said a boy from the back, earning laughing agreement from majority of the group.

"Well, I think we don't have to let him audition again. You did hear him right boys?" Mr. Harvey said. "Yeah, we did. Your rendition was actually really good" a boy said. My mind went blank, then I saw Terpischore laughing at the far end. She is so getting pummeled when I'm done here. The boys began to clap and hoot loudly.

"Settle, settle. This is serious. Now, we have to make this official." Mr. Harvey said, his eyes twinkling. "We need to vote. All those in favor of having Piper join us, raise their hand."

A lot of hands—the twins held up both of theirs and jumping wildly—went up. Ms. Medel laughed appreciatively. "And as decreed by the group," she looked at me and smiled, "welcome to the Warblers, Mr. Almeda."

And in a single cheering wave, the boys ran from their seats and up to me, giving me heavy pats and cuffs on the shoulders before draping all of their jackets on top of me, as was unofficial tradition they do to any new Warblers. Gosh did I just say that. Wait, mental slap! Oh yeah, it's still happening.

OMG this was like the same thing that happened to Kurt, and now I'm buried in a mass of jackets. If I can just post on Facebook my status would be, I'm Warbler-ing on!


	4. Mathilda, kidnapping and Voices

Author's note:

Hi guys,

Sorry I have not updated the story. My life became a tad too crazy. I'd like to give a shout out to ooo a jellybean, Frances and GleekOutKlaine.

You may see some bits and pieces from Dalton itself. I just had to put it there because Piper actually memorized the story. I mean who hasn't right. Let the show begin. Reviews are love.

Disclaimer:

I don't own the EPICNESS of GLEE and Dalton by CP Coulter. I'm just a silly fan girl totally spewing out the crazy on you all. Hahaha.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Mathilda, kidnapping and Voices

* * *

><p>I was standing outside the Hummel-Hudson home. Good gosh! I never thought I'd be able to go there. You may be wondering what I was doing there. Yes, at one point and time I had this crush on one Frankenteen, Finn Hudson. But, I'm not stalking him. Honest. I was with David, Wes, the Twins, and Blaine. We were helping Kurt move his things. After that, they were going to help me move as well.<p>

I was carrying a box full of clothes. You have no idea how I've obsessed about Kurt's clothes. I mean, if you love seeing it on TV you'll just be ecstatic when you see it live. Dolce's, McQueens, and other high-end fashion items can be found on his wardrobe. It just gave me a fashion orgasm (please excuse the term).

Anyway, I met Finn. And I know that he is really tall but, if you ever meet him in person you'll just be amazed by his height. Burt Hummel and Carole were very nice. Carole even gave us lemonades. We were all done carrying out his boxes when I heard Kurt and Finn's conversation. Finn whispered "Seriously, what Puck said, alright? Don't forget to let us know what you're up to over there…" to him as he left and just made him laugh.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think you're anxious to get rid of me," Kurt had responded.

"What? No, dude. I mean, why would we…?"

And true, Finn is really cute when he is confused. I just swooned. Then, I saw Burt looking at me and I felt embarrassed because he saw me ogling at Finn. I blushed very furiously. He just smiled at me. Then, Kurt gave his parents a hug—Carole gave him a warm, affectionate one; Burt's hug was stronger, more solid. He asked "Are you sure you're going to be fine over there at Dalton?" Kurt nodded without having to say anything. Finally, Kurt was ready to go.

* * *

><p>We were now going to my godmother's house to pick up my stuff. I was so embarrassed not because of my godmother but, they were really willing to help me. I sat next to Blaine and my heart keeps on doing these back flips. I saw him smile faintly as he saw Kurt read the text from his father. Gosh! He looks so cute when he does that little smile of his. Then, I saw the Twins looking at me and then they said "Hey, Mathilda. We're really excited to see your stuff because we really like you," and they winked at me. I could feel my face burn.<p>

"Stop embarrassing him, guys" Blaine said, and then he looked at me and smiled apologetically. I blushed even deeper and just looked down on the floor.

They were now helping me with the boxes of my "essentials" for my dorm stay at Dalton. I have already packed the previous day so when we arrived at the house everything was ready. My godmother Edna was the one at home and she made us orange juice and a plate of sandwiches.

"Whoa! Piper, the boxes are a bit heavy" David said as he put one of the boxes in Wes' Hummer. "Well, those might be the three-and-a-half boxes of books he packed." Edna suddenly appeared at the patio. I blushed. "Sorry, I just like to read a lot. You can just leave the other two boxes of books. I'll just carry them myself," I said.

"No, it's fine. We did say were going to help, didn't we?" Wes said, looking pointedly at David. "Yeah, that's true. Just let me borrow some of them, okay?" David said, grinning at me. "Sure" I said. Blaine was with Kurt and they were carrying my packs of clothes. They were talking animatedly and were laughing a bit. I can't help but feel a wee bit jealous. I do love Blaine after all. Then, suddenly, the twins appeared.

"Hey, Mathilda, let me carry that box for you!" Evan said as he took the box from me. "No, it's fine. I can manage." I said, blushing. "No worries. Your collection of Harry Potter merchandise is just awesome!" Ethan said, holding out my wand. I just grinned awkwardly.

We were all done and I said goodbye to Edna. "Well, thanks for everything. I'll see you on the weekends." I said and I gave her a hug. She hugged back and said "Sure. Just let your mom know you're staying at the school now, okay?" "Sure. Bye now" I said and got on Wes' Hummer. "You boys better take care of him, okay? Or I may just have to storm Dalton" she said waving us goodbye. I blushed as we sped off.

"Your godmother's cool" David said. "Yeah, I know" I said, smiling. "So, where are your parents?" Kurt asked. "Well, my immediate family is in the Philippines" I answered. "Do you miss them?" Wes asked. "Yes, I do miss them, especially my annoying older brother" I said, which is true since I'm stuck in Daltonverse, so, might as well play the part. But, I do miss my family.

* * *

><p>When we arrived back at Windsor, Kurt and I have been allowed one full day to settle into Dalton before resuming class. Kurt insisted on kicking the entire mass of boys out of his room. "You cut enough classes yesterday. Go back to class and stop digging through my wardrobe!" Kurt said. "We can't help it. It's so…amplified!" the twins chorused, but they were kicked out of the room. So, they decided to show me my room and helped me carry my stuff upstairs.<p>

"Here you are, Mathilda!" The Twins chorused as they opened the door for me. It was just amazing. My room was next to David and Wes' rooms. They had fully furnished everything – the bed, the walls. I even had a Maplewood study desk with a pink Laptop and a sleek grey sound system installed on it. The books in my locker were now in a Victorian bookcase which could hold more books. They had also put in Harry Potter posters in gilded frames all around my room. There was even a standee of Hermione and Luna. I was opening and closing my mouth like a fish out of water. "I don't know what to say. I mean, this is so totally awesome!" I said. I approached the bed and deposited my bag. I just looked around the room in awe and staring at the ceiling I saw that they had somehow put in a velvety ceiling with golden stars on it just like the Ravenclaw house common room. "Wow! This is just priceless." Wes said, said smiling serenely. "This is too much. I…uhm…" I stammered.

"Well, we made all of these for you since you're now a Windsor and a Warbler. We felt like you would need another thing to make you feel more welcome because we noticed that you're usually by yourself or just staying at the Library. We thought of doing this, at least, to make you feel more at home." Blaine explained, smiling lightly. Gosh! That smile is just so darn good, it makes me melt.

They helped me unpack. David then said "Damn, Piper, you have a lot of books." He was already done unpacking my books and putting it on the bookcase. "Yeah, I really love to read" I said as I was placing the last blazer on my wardrobe. Well, it's official. I'm a Dalton student and a Warbler. I mean, what are the odds?

After the Windsors helped me unpack they went outside of the room to check on Kurt. It was night time, so, I decided to change in to my nighties. I was wearing pink plaid short pants, a navy blue button down pajamas top that stopped at my knee, and colorful striped socks. Usually, I don't wear socks when sleeping but it was chilly in the room, so, I decided to wear them.

After brushing my teeth, I decided to hit the sack early since it was really tiring. I went straight to bed and curled up like a cat. Then, it was straight to the dream express.

* * *

><p>I was totally snoring (I guessed that since it is usual for me to snore like a mountain troll after a long day) and totally oblivious to the world. Then, suddenly a pair of strong hands pulled me grabbing my wrists and ankles. I was able to scream "P%^#*&amp;!" which would be a cuss word in Filipino (and translates to <em>son of a b****<em>). I was going to add more but someone had the audacity of covering my mouth.

I struggled like there was no tomorrow. I felt like I'm one of those possessed girls in exorcism movies who were writhing like crazy. I was thinking thoughts like "OMG! I might be sacrificed since I'm a virgin, or might be sold for white slavery, or might just be killed." They blind folded me as well. I mean, kidnapping much?

Then, all of a sudden, I was unceremoniously dropped into what felt like earth, mud, and grass. The blindfold that got placed around my eyes, thankfully, got removed. I found myself blinking and squinting as my eyes adjusted from total darkness to the firelight I'm now seeing. I also turned to my right and Kurt was also there. He was still in his clothes earlier that day.

Looking up, I saw a mass of boys (in interesting variations of sleep wear) standing across us on the other side of a bonfire. All of them were grinning broadly even though we were all standing outside in an ungodly hour. They all cheered when they saw our reactions which by the amount of cheering would have been priceless, I imagine.

"Kurt Hummel and Piper Almeda – both of you have officially been Windsor boys for twenty-four hours!" chirruped Evan in a perky manner for this time of night/morning. He was wearing bright white pajamas.

"And because of that you, both, can no longer repeal your move, we have officially decided to initiate both of you!" Ethan said in the same happy manner as his twin, in pajamas that matched his brother's.

"You know, my mother keeps telling me never to sleep without changing" David said thoughtfully as he looked at Kurt's day clothes which he was still wearing. "She says it's unsanitary."

"What the hell, guys?" Kurt finally demanded. I saw that he was trying to catch his breath. "I thought I was going to die!" he said. "And you even did this to Piper" he added, looking at me with concern.

"Sorry. We're sorry" Blaine moved forward to try and calm him down. Gosh! He looked so darn handsome in his guilty/pacifying face. I saw Kurt's fright-hazed state. I know what he was thinking because were actually noticing the same thing – Blaine was wearing that short-sleeved cotton sleeping shirt that fit him far too well. My imaginary ovaries were now exploding. "It's just something we do to all the newcomers, right Dwight?" Blaine glanced back to the crowd. Wes snickered "Dwight was screaming all the way down to the grounds."

I saw the pale boy, shorter than the rest of the crowd, flipped off with a highly-defined hand gesture before clutching back at one of the many medallions that hung from his neck. David just shook his head and said "He was convinced we were going to burn him at the stake."

"I don't put it past you by now." Kurt raised an eyebrow as he said that. I saw that Blaine's hand found its way onto Kurt's hand. I felt a twinge of jealousy but, I have to say they look so well together. I saw him looking at Blaine and Blaine smiled as he asked him, "You alright?" Kurt swallowed and turned away from the firelight in Blaine's eyes and his adorably tousled hair. "Yeah. Fine. What's this, um, our initiation?"

The twins, while rolling their eyes, said, "It's a welcome party for the two of you!"

There was a cheer from the boys as they dragged out from the bushes a massive cooler and a huge sack filled with snacks. You had to wonder how the heck they prepared all of these things. The bonfire crackled as soda cans popped open and goodies emerged, the boys handing them out. There were jelly beans, chocolates, chips, candies, and my uber favorite – Red Vines! I mean, I was only able to taste Twizzlers but, still, I always imagine them to be Red Vines.

I was deciding which one to get from the sack. Then, I saw Wes standing before me with an amused expression on his face. "Do you always kidnap new occupants on your dorm?" I asked, rolling my eyes. "Well that's tradition for you" he replied, smiling. "Why do you look amused?" I asked him. "Well, you see, I was one of those who 'kidnapped' you. You were pretty strong if I had to say so myself. And I never did know the word you screamed before we gagged you" he said trying to suppress laughter. "Oh my…uhm…well, that's actually a Filipino cuss word" I said blushing. "Haha. I thought it was. The way you said kind of gave that vibe" he said in a fake wistfully way.

Then, Reed appeared. He was wearing his navy blue Dolce pajamas. His mass of downy strawberry-blonde curls was bouncing when he approached me. "Hi, Piper!" he greeted, handing me a soda. "Oh! Hey, Reed. Thanks." I said as I received the can from him. "I can't imagine what happened to your welcome party?" I told him, wondering. Wes laughed a bit and Reed blushed. "Well, you don't wanna know." Wes said, in a fake serious manner. "By the way, I like your Dolce pajamas" I told Reed. "Wow! Thanks. And you look cute in your nighties as well. I like your socks." He said, pointing at my socks. "Thanks. I knitted them myself." I said, looking down and wiggling my toes.

"Wow! You do knitting?" Wes asked, looking surprised. "Uhm, yeah. My grandmother taught me when I was young. We would knit or embroider stuff together during the lazy summer afternoons. We would joke around and laugh" I said. "That's amazing! Can you knit me socks as well?" Reed asked. "Well…uhm..sure" I said. I mean, who could say no to Reed, right? "Me, too. Can you knit me some socks?" Wes said. "Uh, yeah. Sure." I said blushing.

The Twins then appeared and said "Hey, Mathilda! Hope your enjoying your welcome party!" "Uhm, yeah. Thanks. Never had a party in the middle of an ungodly hour. Also, never had a party that had me gagged, brought outside in my horrendous nighties and be put down in the mud." I said, smiling. The Twins laughed and said "Well, you did put up a real fight. And for the record – you look totally cute in your sleepwear" Evan said, winking at me.

Suddenly, "I will still get you back for that" David retorted from one side of the campfire. Then, I saw Kurt and Blaine totally talking to each other. The Twins then had a twinkle in their eyes and called out.

"Blaine!" the twins called, gesturing wildly, calling for him to come to where we were huddled with Wes and some other boys. He got up and was walking towards us. Oh my! He looks so handsome. He's just so darn charming. I just can't help it that my brain freezes.

Then, Reed said "Oh! By the way, we have something for you." He pulled out a velvet box, opened it, and took out a pin — a shield of royal blue crossed by a golden ray. "That's the Windsor crest. You're already a Windsor so, you'll be wearing this pin." I was staring at it like an idiot. Oh my! This is my very own Windsor pin. I was a Windsor! I took the pin and said "This is awesome. Thanks."

"Glad you like it! Hey, I'm just going to talk to Kurt. See you in a bit." Reed said and he walked over to where Kurt was. Blaine suddenly stopped in front of us. "Hi, Piper!" he said in the most charming way ever. "Uhm, yeah. Hi!" I said in an awkward and unfabulous manner. "Hey, I'm sorry for kidnapping both of you and disturbing your sleep." He said looking, concerned. "No biggie. I guess it's just tradition" I said. He laughed and I blushed. "I love your socks. Where did you get them?" He asked, pointing at my socks. "He actually knitted them." Wes said. The Twins, Blaine and even David (who walked towards us as well) did a double take and looked surprised. "Uhm, yeah. My gran taught me how to knit." I said, blushing like a tomato now. "Wow, that's awesome!" Blaine looked so impressed that I nearly passed out. "Can you make us socks as well?" the Twins asked. "Uhm, yeah. Sure. I'll make a pair for all of you guys." I said. I mean, who could ignore their requests, right? When I said that the twins started dancing like maniacs and they were hugging me. This made me, if it were even possible, blush more deeply.

Blaine was suddenly going over to Kurt while Reed was coming back to us. His lip was bleeding. I guess he drank from a soda can. Then, I heard Blaine say "Alright, who gave Reed a soda can? I told you, people, just give him a juice box or something where he can't hurt himself!" Baline's so caring about others it makes you swoon over him. Then, I saw Kurt and Blaine talking to each other, flirting even. I couldn't help but feel hurt.

"For the sake of all our sanities, when are they going to get a move on?" Wes grumbled as we watched Kurt and Blaine flirt without realizing they were being watched. "I think I'm going to hurl up my s'mores if they keep this up." I feel a green monster coming up from the depths of my soul.

"I think they're really cute," Reed said, with a piece of tape on his lip, grinning.

"It's too early for them, I think," Dwight commented (I never realized he was there. He just popped out of nowhere), looking a tad displeased at being away from the safety of his salt circle. "Kurt just got here, bringing whatever spirits and bad auras are tailing him from McKinley."

"Have you any idea how long we suffered through Blaine's dramatics when he wasn't here?" Ethan said to him.

Evan sighed in response. "I swear getting our little Alice here was a relief. Of course, we'll still have to suffer through Blaine's daydreaming. But, it's better than before…"

"I don't know. Blaine didn't look that happy whenever he waits for a text from Hummel before…" remarked Dwight. "…like he was waiting for the worst news – seemed relieved when everything was okay. And that Hummel has a whole lot of some dark aura from back where he came from."

"Oh, we're seeing auras now?" Wes said sarcastically.

"I'm serious! Why did he move here anyway? Do any of you know?"

Silence. David looked contemplative. "Blaine didn't actually say… he didn't actually tell us much in between talking about how wonderful Kurt was." I saw David roll his eyes. It was a good eye roll.

"I always thought he thought that Kurt was adorable during his failed spying and just decided to…I don't know, go for him" Wes remarked and I felt a knife stab me. "I don't know what was happening back when Blaine kept disappearing to Lima but, I just figured he was convincing him to switch schools so he may worship him at his leisure."

"There," Dwight nodded with a maddeningly knowing look. "I knew it. I called it."

"Called what?" I asked. I mean, Dwight is cute and all but he can be a tad bit crazy.

"That Hummel's been cursed. Cursed, I'm telling you. Back in his old town, he must've infuriated some ecto-secreting nightmare and now he's brought the curse to us. And he's got like…like…Blaine under his spell…" Dwight flailed from under his flimsy black robe. "…under a spell like in Jennifer's Body, or something. That was a creepy movie, man."

"Wha'—Jennifer's—dude, you have got to lay off all that rock salt" Wes narrowed his eyes at him.

"I'll agree with the spell part, I'll give you that" David smirked at the oblivious pair by the campfire. "Come on. They'll subtly flirt forever and get nowhere. Let's go annoy Blaine and break it up."

The twins happily trooped after him and proceeded to throw themselves between the two and be gargantuan distractions, culminating in the twins grabbing Blaine and Kurt each and twirling them around in some crazed puppet form of a waltz that sent more than a few boys tumbling into the dead autumn leaves. David, Reed, and I stood back as we watched and laughing our heads out.

When the entire party eventually started pelting each other with half-toasted marshmallows—the twins pulling out twin marshmallow guns (I really did not figure out where they got those) and rapid firing every boy in their radius. It was really fun seeing the boys try to hide from the twin's rampage. The, the elderly groundskeeper, Mr. Tamerlane arrived. The boys grabbed me and Kurt and we fled like mad back to the dorm before any of us could come within reach of his cane (which was really scary) or worse, his eyesight, and would earn us a punishment from Mr. Howard.

* * *

><p>I was curled up in my bed sleeping after that awesome party when an ungodly screech from someone brought me back to the world. I wanted to go back to sleep but that female voice just got louder. I mean, she sounds like a pig being slaughtered.<p>

"—AND I KNOW YOU'RE IN HERE, WES! GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW! GET DOWN THIS MINUTE OR I'LL—!"

I got up and stretched and got my midnight blue robe with big yellow stars. I poke my head out of my room to see what the ruckus was about. Blaine was doing the same and so was Kurt with his eyes still heavy with sleep and looking truly annoyed. He still looked awesome for someone who did not have enough sleep.

The screaming downstairs persisted. More boys down the hall started to peer out of their rooms. Blaine walked down the hall, rubbing his eyes, and pounded on Wes and David's room.

"David! David! Damn it! Open the door!" I heard Blaine scream as he continuously pounded on the room door.

Blaine grumbled, "Wake Wes and tell him Tabitha's here before the rest of us hurl her out."

They were talking and I was standing in the hallway. Gosh! Tabitha is really loud. I heard her scream again.

"—I SWEAR YOU AND I ARE GOING TO TALK WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT! WES!—"

"I'll get her to be quiet," Kurt suddenly said, tightening the cord of his robe and flouncing down the halls, dark rims under his eyes.

"Whoa! Whoa!" the twins bolted down the hall and went running to stop him, barring his way and holding out their hands. "Wait! Hold it, Alice—don't be a hero! Tabitha, she—she's crazy! Absolutely psycho!"

"I have to live with you two, how crazy can she be?" Kurt snapped, and it was a really good verbal snap. The way his eyebrows arched and he rolled his eyes is just a sight to behold.

Evan turned to his brother with wide eyes. "Ouch."

"But true" Ethan admitted with a smirk.

Then we saw that Kurt was headed downstairs and we quickly chased after him. Dwight was hanging over the banisters that looked down to the foyer, holding a medallion up defensively to combat the wrath of the furious girl in the black leggings, ugg boots, sweater, and vest downstairs. She was strikingly beautiful, with perfectly tanned skin, and floods of wavy brown hair coming out of her beanie. But, she looked furious, screaming and stamping her feet. Although I think she was wearing way too much make up this early in the morning.

Kurt passed Dwight as he headed down the stairs—the twins hurtling after him—and Dwight followed, alarmed, hand cocked on the trigger of his holy water sprayer. He was sensing some serious dark aura coming out of Kurt right now. I followed them down the stairs.

"WESLEY JONATHAN HUGHES, YOU COME DOWN RIGHT THIS MINUTE OR I'LL—!" and she then unleashed an earsplitting scream at an impossibly shrill pitch that could have brought the entrance hall chandelier crashing down right on her head and she may have utterly destroyed my eardrums. The twins and Dwight winced at this performance, their nails scraping at the wooden banisters as the scream lasted a full ten seconds. She really has good lungs and must be swimming always, or something.

I saw Kurt – he did not bat an eye from where he stood, looking truly malevolent. Tabitha, breathing hard with her exertion, finally noticed the slim boy by the stairs and glowered. "What are you looking at?" And she turned back upstairs and screamed, "WES! DOWNSTAIRS, NOW!"

"All right, that's it!" Kurt finally screamed. I was shocked. Apparently, the Tabitha as well.

Tabitha looked at him and pointed a perfectly manicured finger. "Stay out of this!"

"Alright! Look, you little spoiled last season Prada princess," Kurt strode right up to her, swatting her hand away and eyes blazing. "I have had just about e-freaking-nough of your banshee screaming this early in the morning! Were you raised in a barn? I have met troglodytes with more social capacity than you! Now you listen here—". I snickered a bit. It was just perfect.

He advanced at shell-shocked Tabitha who was rendered speechless by his rage, and he jabbed a finger at her chest, "—I have been hurled around, stripped of my designer clothes, stuffed into a uniform, thrown a week's worth of homework in a single day, kidnapped in the dead of night, pelted with half-roasted marshmallows, have had just three hours of sleep, and I have not even done my moisturizing regime! You will calm your iron-fried hair down, you will patiently wait for Wes to come downstairs, you will be quiet, and you will stop screaming with your nails-on-a-chalkboard voice before you break my perfect pitch hearing and that of every Warbler in this House! Do you understand?"

Utter silence in the entire house.

Tabitha gaped at him, mouth open with no sound coming out. The twins and Dwight, already on the landing, were paralyzed in shock. I was just staring in amazement on that verbal bitch slap. From the mezzanine, the boys of Windsor were staring in varying degrees of amazement and utter fear. Kurt, breathing hard, now turned heel and strode towards the common room, past the three boys on the landing. Dwight quickly stumbled backwards onto the twins, turning his defensive medallion against Kurt in terror.

The twins scrambled after Kurt, who was holding a hand to his temple, classic Kurt gesture. "Are you…okay…?" Evan asked in a soft, frightened whisper.

Kurt, who had stopped in the middle of the area, groaned silently as he leaned his head into his hand, face flushed. "…I need coffee: lots and lots of coffee, please."

Ethan ran past him immediately to go get it from the kitchen. I saw Wes come down the stairs.

"Tabitha!" Wes gasped from the top of the stairs, running down and his robe haphazardly tied on him. He ran to the girl who was still staring white as a sheet at Kurt on the foyer. "Baby, what are you doing here? Geez, I told you, you can't come in the dorm. Go. Just go, okay? Come on—"

"He—he—he just—!" Tabitha managed to say shakily, pointing at Kurt. She looked like she was about to faint or die on the spot.

"Yes, yes I know—and if you value your life, you will never ever do this again…" said Wes in a low tone, steering her away and towards the door as David clutched onto one of the banisters, entire body shaking in repressed peals of laughter.

Blaine watched the two go before cautiously going up to Kurt as Ethan gingerly handed him the coffee, making sure not to touch him as he did so. The drink might have been searing hot but Kurt took two long sips and groaned in relief. "Well that was…was…uh, effective." Blaine stared. "Are you okay?"

"What in the name of Marc Jacobs just happened?" Kurt murmured, disoriented, closing his eyes.

"You slew the Jabberwocky." Evan suggested eyes wide. I almost let out a huge laugh. The scene was exactly what was in chapter 3 of Dalton.

"You scared Tabitha Adams out of Windsor…" Blaine supplied with a faint smile, "…hopefully for good. But her on-off relationship with Wes might say otherwise. This happens about once a month."

Kurt just moaned again in reply, taking another sip of coffee and almost draining it. "I've barely been here a week and I'm already turning into one of you" he fell and slumped completely against Blaine who put his arms around him and made soothing sounds.

Before he could lead Kurt to sit down, Dwight grabbed his arm and pleaded in a whisper to him, "Please, don't ever make him angry, Blaine. I'm scared. I—I don't think I can exorcise that."

"Duly noted" Blaine said, trying hard not to smile as he went to go sit with Kurt on the couch.

I was walking towards my World History class. Reed would be meeting me there because he had to pass by the Art department first, or something. I was walking towards Mr. Weller's classroom. I was feeling a little lightheaded due to lack of sleep.

* * *

><p>I did enjoy the party last night. Although, the wakeup call from the banshee Tabitha was not very good. I never would have thought a girl could scream like that. She's even worse that a woman giving birth.<p>

Anyway, I was listening to my iPod. The song was Breathe – Anna Nalick.

_2 AM and she calls me 'cause I'm still awake,_

_"Can you help me unravel my latest mistake?,_

_I don't love him. Winter just wasn't my season"_

_Yeah we walk through the doors, so accusing their eyes_

_Like they have any right at all to criticize,_

_Hypocrites. You're all here for the very same reason_

I do love this. I was singing it softly as I walked towards the classroom. I usually sing when going to places but, not too loud, though. My voice is not really that good anyway.

_'Cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable_

_And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table_

_No one can find the rewind button, girl._

_So cradle your head in your hands_

_And breathe... just breathe,_

_Oh breathe, just breathe_

Suddenly, I felt a tap on my shoulder. Turning around, I saw a pair of green eyes. They were smoldering me and I think I forgot how to breathe. It was Logan Wright, again. "Hello, Piper" he greeted.

"Uhm, Hey… Good Morning…Mr. Logan." I said. Gosh! Why does it, that he makes my head go all fuzzy as if a Nargle has gone in and messed up my thought process? He chuckled a bit and said "You don't have to call me Mr. Logan. We are on the same year level, you know." He was smirking openly. "Yeah. Sorry" I said.

"So, you're one of the new Warblers? I saw and heard you sing yesterday. Your rendition of Turning Tables was interesting" he said. I was probably blushing way too deeply because I can feel the warmth of my face. Everyone here is really nice and all but, I never experienced being complimented by a boy. I always felt like a white crayon. I never received this type of gaze.

"Really?" I said. "Yes, you have an interesting voice." He said smirking. By Jove, he really should stop smirking like that.

"So, you've moved in at Windsor?" he said, eyeing my pin. Can you believe it? I have a Windsor pin. Like, seriously. "Yeah, I got assigned there" I said. "How are you holding out in that crazy house?" he said, smirking. "They're not really that crazy and they're pretty nice" I said. "If you say so" he said. There was an awkward silence and he was staring at me deeply. Then, the bell rang and then Reed came up from behind. He tripped and fell on the ground. I helped him up and said "Uhm, Reed, are you okay? You better be more careful next time."

"Hey, Piper. Sorry. I just arrived" his eyes fell on Logan who was standing there with a barely seen smirk. "Hello, Reed" he said. "Hi, Logan" Reed replied in a stiff manner. "Well, we better get to class" I said and we joined the queue in going to Mr. Weller's room.

The class passed by okay, I guess. We had a pop quiz about Greek Mythology mostly about the Greek gods and goddesses. I was pretty confident since I do know Greek Mythology almost by heart.

The bell rang and the class began to move out of the room. Reed and I were walking down the hallway. "Hey, Piper. I have to ask" he said. "What is it?" I said. "Well, I was wondering, how long have you known Logan?" he asked, looking at me. "Well, I don't actually know him. We just sort of met" I said, struggling to find the right words. I mean, I don't really know him. It's just way too complicated.

"I see. It's just that the way he looks at you. It's just so intense" he said. "Yeah, I'm kind of scared of him. He looks like he's going to blow off or something" I said, although I do know about his condition. If you looked into those green eyes you'd get that feeling as well. "Yeah, I guess" he said and it feels like he would like to tell me something more. "Anyway, I saw your sketchpad in the common room. You left it there. I'm not really sure when" he said as he was taking out something from his bag. Oh my, that's why it's not in my room. Don't tell me he sifted through my sketchpad.

"I really like your designs. The colors and the structure of the clothes are really good. Have you considered being a fashion designer?" he inquired brightly as he was handing out my sketchpad. I blushed deeply. I mean, coming from Reed Van Kamp? "Uhm, yeah. Thanks. Well, I've been considering it. But I'm considering History as well" I said blushing.

"Wow! Really? Wait, my mom sent me the new clips from the Alexander McQueen's new collection. Would you like to see it after we get your folios in the Warbler's hall?" he asked. I got excited and ecstatically said "Yes, please. I do love Alexander McQueen." We started heading to the Warbler's hall to get

We arrived in the Warblers Hall's doorway but, I did not enter since Logan was there. My heart was beating fast again. I saw Logan lean on the spot in the piano. If I'm not mistaken that is where Kurt was earlier. Oh gosh! I just missed the part where Kurt was singing with Logan.

He was looking out the window, deep in thought. Then Derek entered the scene, on his lapel was a red shield crossed with white rays.

"First time I've heard you sing with anyone in a long time."

Logan said "I know… I got too interested."

"The Windsor guys didn't look happy…" Derek said coolly. "…especially, Blaine. I thought he was going to throw a fit when I saw them listening in on you two."

"Really?..." Logan said, looking out the window to the cloudy autumn sky that must have reminded him of Kurt's eye color. "…That's so interesting."

* * *

><p>Reed and me heard all of this, marked it, and fled down the hall.<p> 


	5. Mathilda, Breakfast and Crossed Swords

Author's note:

Hi guys,

Here's the next part of Piper's adventure.

As always you may see bits and pieces of Dalton by CP Coulter here. Since the story does follow Piper's journey to Warblerland. I hope you'll enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing this one.

Disclaimer:

I don't own the Legend that is GLEE and Dalton by CP Coulter. I'm just a silly fan girl totally spewing out the crazy on you all. Hahaha.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

Mathilda, Breakfast and Crossed Swords

* * *

><p>So I wake up rather early. It may be because of the jet lag or the time difference. When I stood up from the bed I saw that my room was filled with Gardenias. The tables and shelves have pots and bouquets of Gardenias. I mean seriously. But in all fairness it felt really good, I felt giddy. There was a note on the table<p>

Good Morning Mathilda! We'll have tea later... -Tweedles

So I decided to head down to the kitchen and make them breakfast. The Windsors are really crazy but they are the nicest people ever. I brought one of the pots of Gardenias to put on the table.

I was wearing my frilly pink apron over my white long sleeved shirt and the Dalton tie while I was working on the kitchen. So I was planning on cooking the following:

1.) Bacons and eggs

2.) Choco chip Pancakes

3.) Loaves of Choco Banana bread (probably 2 or 3)

I'm already done with the mixtures for the pancakes and the bread. The Choco Banana bread is already baking in the oven. I was just mixing the pancake batter a bit more. The pitchers of pumpkin juice are in the fridge already. I was surprised that they even have pumpkin juice here in.

So I cooked the pancake batter. I made like 3 piles of pancakes. I proceeded in cooking the bacon and eggs in two separate frying pans. While I was setting the table for everyone I slightly heard Kurt say "You guys can stop doing this every morning!". And then there was an eruption of barely restrained chortling and snickering from the other side of the door as the mass of Windsor boys immediately fled for their lives, running to their respective rooms, feet pounding on the wood floors and slamming of doors echoing down the hall.

They must have filled his room with coffee again, after that scene with Tabitha they kept filling Kurt's room with cups of coffee. Chuckling a bit, I put the vase of Gardenias in the center of the table while the bacon and eggs were cooking.

It smelled really nice I was flipping the bacons when someone said "Wow I never thought I'd see the day someone cook real food." Turning around I saw Blaine. He was wearing white v neck shirt and it fit him far too well. His curly hair is bit unruly, the I blushed very deeply because he looked absolutely divine. "Good Morning." I mumbled. "Good Morning as well Piper, hey nice apron." he said smiling which was so dazzling. "It really suits you." he added. If it's possible I blushed even more.

"Uhm yeah, thanks." I said turning back to the bacon and eggs. "Do you need help?" he asked going near the stove. He was standing beside me. Gosh my mind was going blank. Blaine freakin' Anderson was standing next to me. "Well, uhm, could you put the pancakes on the table" I said turning my face to him. I saw that he was looking at me directly and he's hazel eyes were totally causing my mind to go blank.

I feel a lot of butterflies in my stomach whirring around. Well let's scratch that, I have a freaking stampede of Wildebeests in my stomach instead. "Sure thing." he said smiling gently as he took the plates of pancakes and to the table. He should really stop smiling like that. My brain can short circuit any moment.

"Good Morning, wow what smells nice?" a voice said. I turned around and saw Wes. He was wearing white pajamas and was smiling rather sleepily. "Piper just made us breakfast." Blaine said as he set down the pancakes on the table. "You're the best Piper!" Wes said as he approached me and gave me a hug. Good Lord, Wes was hugging me. Kill me, Kill me now.

Then suddenly 2 blonde blurs came out of nowhere and they moved Wes and the blurs were now hugging me tight. I can feel my ribs breaking. "Good Morning Mathilda!" they said. Gosh it's the twins. "You cooked us breakfast, you're so nice!" Evan said. "Yeah thanks a lot Mathilda!" Ethan said. Why were they so energetic so early in the morning? "No biggie." I was able to mutter.

They let go of me and Evan said "Did you like the flowers on your room?" "Uhm.. yeah thanks.. There really beautiful" I said. "They're beautiful, just like you." Ethan said while grinning. I blushed again. I mean seriously I should stop blushing. I may spontaneously combust due to overly blushing.

"I'm going to call the others; it's been a while since we all had breakfast together." Blaine said as he put the last stack of pancakes on the table. I was already finished cooking the bacon and eggs.

"Don't you mean you want to call Kurt for breakfast and tell him how you love him or some sappy thing like that?" Wes said as he sat down. Blaine just groaned and went back upstairs.

When he returned Kurt was with him, as well as Reed, David, Dwight and the other Windsors. "Good morning guys! Uhm, I made breakfast." I said. "Wow, a full homemade breakfast." David said as he sat down. "This looks good Piper!" Reed said as he tried to sit down and he fell. Typical Reed, I made my way to him and helping him up. "Thanks Piper, I love your apron" he said smiling at me. I smiled and went to the fridge to get the pumpkin juice.

Kurt came to me and said "Good Morning Piper, the breakfast looks delicious. Let me help you with that." Gosh he has the most perfect skin. "Thanks." I said. "Nice apron." He said as he helped me bring the pitchers of pumpkin juice to the table. "Thanks Kurt, did you sleep well?" I asked as we pulled out the pitchers of pumpkin juice.

"Yes, thanks for asking and you?" he asked. "Yup, I was sleeping like a baby." I said smiling. "That's good." he said. "Oh wait I'm going to get the Choco banana bread from the oven, it should be done now." I said. "Let me get it, you've made breakfast already it's the least I can do." he said smiling at me. "Okay then." I said starting to wash my hands and collecting the used kitchen utensils.

"C'mon guys let's dig in." David said and they began to eat.

* * *

><p>I was in the cafeteria eating lunch. I was having La Pasta Carbonara, some yogurt and a glass of lemonade. I mean seriously Dalton has the best cafeteria in the world. It's just awesome. Anyway, I was working on my World History assignment, a 1000 world essay about Charlemagne. I was finishing the essay when I saw Reed.<p>

"Hi Piper, can I join you?" he said. "Sure thing Reed." I said. He sat down and said "Thanks for breakfast, it was really delicious." He said smiling at me. "No biggie, it's the least I can do since you've welcomed me to Windsor in the most…uhm…eccentric way." I said. He laughed. Then suddenly the twins appeared. "Hey Mathilda and Dormouse, mind if we join you?" Evan said (I think, still not sure how to tell them apart). "Sure, why not." I said and the twins sat down. "By the way we would like to ask you both something." Ethan said.

I was surprised they were here, they were usually with the others most of the time. Sitting in the cafeteria, they both looked at Reed and me, concerned.

"Say that again?" Ethan said, tilting his head.

"I don't know, it just…it didn't sound really nice," Reed said uncomfortably, holding a hot cup of chai in his hands. "I'm probably over thinking. But you know as well as I do that Logan…he's not that much of a team player. And he gets his way."

"Of course we know," Evan muttered.

"They didn't actually say anything about Kurt? Logan and Derek?" Ethan prompted.

"Just…that Derek said he hadn't heard Logan sing with anyone—suppose he meant just one person—in a long time. And that Logan said he was "too interested"." Reed looked up and flailed somewhat. "I just thought the way they said it was worrisome." He looked at me for some support. So I said, "Yeah his tone made it really scary." So okay I know what will happen but should I tell them all that I know? I mean things are heating up. Should I tell them what will happen? I don't want to see the things that would happen. I mean it really looks bad when your reading it. But seeing it in person would be too much for me to handle.

"Guys, I have a lot to tell you." I said. They all looked at me. Then suddenly the surrounding colors disappeared. The people began to move slowly and then completely stopped. Gosh, one or more of the Muses are coming.

"Hey Piper! How are you?" said a girl in grey Greek like dress. She was smiling radiantly but it feels out of place because there was a dark cloud floating above her head. She was wearing a necklace with a Tragic mask on it.

"Uhm, you wouldn't be Melpomene?" I asked as she approached my cafeteria table. She smiled as she started playing with Reed's curls. "Yup that's me. You can call me Mel for short." She replied. Good gosh the Muse of Tragedy is here. This is not good.

"You may be wondering why I'm here. Well I was sent here to stop you from being a spoiler." She said simply as she sat on the other table.

"What? I'm trying to prevent bad things from happening. I mean I don't want any of them hurt." I said fiercely. She smiled sadly at me. "Yes, we know you have a sweet and kind heart. You always want others to be happy around you, even sacrificing your own happiness." She said. I was struck dumb. "I'm not like that." I said. She raised an eyebrow at me.

"Anyway, if you would still tell them everything exactly what will happen then we would have no choice but to put a curse on you." She said. "What? You were the ones who put me here." I said fiercely. "Yes, that's true. We wanted you to experience for yourself the story you love so much. So sue us." She said rolling her eyes. "I don't want any of them to be hurt. And you know thing will get really dicey. So I'm going to tell them everything." I said pouting. "Yes, I do know that. But we have to follow the flow of the story." She said firmly. "What if I don't care? What if I tell them what will exactly happen?" I said fiercely.

"Well, you'll be struck by lightning and anybody who's beside or near you may be hit." she said. As she finished saying that; the Greek word for lightning, which is αστραπή, got stuck on my left forearm. "What the hell?" I said. "That's the brand of the curse so if you tell then exactly what happened then you'll be struck by lightning straight from Olympus." she said as she started playing with Reed's curls. "I do love his curls. There so bouncy and fluffy and cuddly." She said fondly.

"I don't believe you." I said still clutching my left forearm. "Well let's see. A little demonstration would be perfect. Stand there over that flower pot." she said pointing at the flower pot at the far end of the cafeteria. So I went ahead to that part of the cafeteria.

"Go ahead and say some future event." she said. "Logan will be giving a vinyl-" before I can finish a lightning bolt struck the flower pot. I was wide eyed and in total shock. "What the hell?" I said walking back to Mel. "Yeah, I told you we never kid about curses. So I guess you'll have no choice and be a good girl." she said to me.

I was rolling my eyes. Damn it, now I have watch things to unfold. I cannot tell them what will happen or they'll be struck by lightning. This is so frustrating, was on repeat as I made my way back to sit beside Reed. "Now now, it's not as bad as it seems. Just go with the flow and you might be surprised. You think you know something but they may surprise you." she said smiling in a secretive manner and with a wink she disappeared.

The twins and Reed looked at me expectantly. "What were you going to tell us Piper?" Reed asked. "Uhm well." I stammered. Shit. "Well, I agree with Reed. Logan is kind of scary." I said.

The twins looked at each other, then back to Reed. "Anything else?"

"Not really," sighed Reed. "I'm just really worried." He paused and said that, "I mean, Blaine really likes Kurt, right? And Logan…he… I just thought that he might be trying to ruin that." He fidgeted. Oh my gosh, my heart did break a little when he said that in front of me. But anyway this is so frustrating, I cannot tell them what will happen. "But I'm not sure. Don't quote me. Whatever." Reed finished.

"We did see Logan watching Kurt and Blaine during Warblers' meetings…" Evan murmured, but Ethan shook his head and continued for him, "…but it might be that he just really does like our little Alice, and nothing personal about Blaine at all."

"Pfft. Right. Sure."

"But I wouldn't want to try and figure out what goes on in his head."

"Of course you don't."

"Who would?"

"Must be like walking into an HP Lovecraft novel."

Reed flailed. "Guys!" The twins looked at him. Reed hesitated for one moment, and then blurted out, "There's something else."

The twins looked at him expectantly. Reed looked at me asking for help. I just nodded and Reed ducked his head and whispered, "…Derek…said that he saw how…upset you guys looked when you saw them in the room together. And Logan…said that was interesting."

The twins slowly leaned back.

"Well…"

"That's…"

"…rather different." A pair of odd twin smiles appeared.

Reed looked up quickly. "Please don't tell Blaine, Wes and David. We saw the looks on your faces when they came out of the room with you two and Kurt. We can't have problems now, I mean, we're almost to Sectionals and we need everybody—and everybody includes Logan and Derek. We told you, we're just telling you what we heard, We don't know anything. We just thought it was something to be cautious about!"

Reed looked at me pleadingly. Gosh, I know Logan will go after Kurt. This is so frustrating, acting as if I don't know anything. But I can't let them be struck by lightning.

"I don't know what happened before..." biggest lie I've said in this still very young century "...but we're just telling you guys what we heard. We don't need to be brash about these things." I said. Pfft, I so hate this.

"You know the problem with nice people is that you can't tell whether one of them has a temper or not…" Evan began.

"…and I'm not sure where to classify Blaine in that," Ethan nodded.

"They'll be fencing on the team together later, though," Reed said thoughtfully.

"Perfect." The twins now smiled at Reed and me. "Keep Alice busy, little Dormouse and Ms. Mathilda —keep him away from our dear Rabbit and that tart-stealer until the meet. We'll be doing a little field research in the meantime." and with that they left without another word.

* * *

><p>We were walking back to the Windsor house. Reed looked at me all worried. "Did you think we should not have told them about that?" he asked. "I really don't know." I just said. But in reality, I did or do or still know. This is so freakin' frustrating!<p>

"I'm worried that things would repeat itself. Just like in the past." he said while looking ahead with a concerned expression. "What do you mean?" I asked playing dumb. God damn it. This is so hard like a rock.

"Well, we swore we won't talk about the incidents last year. And I hate talking bad about other people." he said. "Well it's okay Reed. We all have secrets, I guess. Some we are not allowed to tell, because the secrets are not ours." I said simply. "Yeah that's true.". We walked in silence for a bit, consumed in our thoughts.

Turning the corner and walking the path towards Windsor, Reed said. "Oh, by the way there's a fencing meet later. Would you like to watch? Blaine will be fencing." he said smiling eyes twinkling. I blushed deeply, yeah I remembered there will be a fencing competition on the story. Oh gosh, I finally see Blaine in the fencing suit. Oh my stars.

"Oh well that's nice. Are you going to watch?" I asked.

"Yup, and I'll asking Kurt to join us." he said as we made our way up the stairs. "Sure, sounds like fun." I said. Secretly my heart was doing a full gymnastic routine complete with music. "Okay then, hey I got something for you, a welcome present" he said to me as he was about to enter his room.

"Oh you didn't have to. Uhm.." I said blushing. But he was out of sight. I did not know if I should wait. So I was standing in the hall for a bit. Reed came back and gave me a large box with a white ribbon. "Here you go Mathilda, Oh sorry I mean Piper." he said as he handed the box.

"Oh my." I said as I got the box. "You did not have to give me anything." I said. "Well I always give out welcome presents. I got one for Kurt as well." he said. I undid the ribbon and then the logo of Marc Jacobs was plastered on the box. Opening it I was stunned. A teal double breasted trench coat was folded neatly.

"Oh my stars Reed, Oh my, I can't believe this. A Marc Jacobs trench!" I said while my eyes popped out of my head. "I take it that you like my gift?" he said smiling. I gave him a hug. "Yes, I love it. This is the first Marc Jacobs brand I have. Well basically the first branded clothing that I own. I so love you Reed." I said looking at him.

"I'm glad you like it. Well I'm just going to Kurt's room now and give him his gift. We'll just knock on your door later and we can all go together at the fencing meet okay?" he said. "Sure, see you in a bit and thanks again." I said rather tearily as I gestured on the jacket. He smiled "See you then." and he walked towards Kurt room.

* * *

><p>So I was in my room when a knock came to my door. I was actually coming out from the shower so I grabbed my pink fluffy bathrobe and said "One moment please."<p>

When I opened the door Wes and David was standing there holding a brown envelope and a small box. Wes said "Oh hey Piper, someone wanted to give this to you." he seemed pretty uncomfortable giving this the box to me. "Oh wow, thanks a lot, is this from you guys?" I asked.

"Well, it's from Logan Wright from Stuart." David said darkly. "Oh, was he here?" I asked holding the box. "No he asked Derek to drop it off. So do you know Logan?" Wes asked looking worried. I can feel a blush creeping in "Uhm, well he's my classmate in AP World History and AP Physics." I said. "I see." Wes said. We were all just standing on the doorway looking awkward.

"So are you going to watch Blaine fence today?" David asked. "Uhm, yeah, I'll be going there, I just took a shower." I said. "So see you there okay?" Wes said patting my shoulder. "Sure." I said and they left my doorway.

I closed the door; my heart was racing like crazy. Good lord, this is the part where he gave Kurt the vinyl record of a Broadway musical. But he gave me a gift too. That made my heart beat even faster I might just go into Ventricular fibrillation. Then why would Logan give me a gift to?

I looked down on the box and I opened it. My jaw dropped. It was the limited edition iPhone that has the Hogwarts crest at the back.

I was checking myself in the mirror. I was wearing my white shirts that says Keep Calm and join Dumbledore's Army. I paired it with my black skinny jeans and white Doc Martens boots. I also put on a black fedora and white suspenders hanged loose on my side.

"Well this going to be the best it could get." I muttered to myself. A knock on the door distracted me from myself wallowing. I opened it and saw Wes standing there. "Hey Piper, c'mon were going to the fencing meet already." he smiled looking at my outfit. It made me blush. "I love your shirt." he winked at me. I blushed deeply and said "Uhm, thanks, yeah I'm ready to go." I said. I stepped out of my room and we began to walk downstairs to the hall.

The other Windsors were already there. "Hey Piper, I love your outfit today." Reed said as I came down the stairs. "Uh, why thank you Reed." I said blushing. OMG Reed just complimented my outfit. "Yes, it's very casual yet fashionable." Kurt said.

I was about to respond then I saw Kurt's outfit. My outfit could not compare to his Ensemble. He was wearing tight black pants and some highly expensive-looking boots with low heels. The sleek silvery-gray belted turtleneck and a black coat had to have been something from Reed's reserves. The shade of the turtleneck amplified his eye color. "Well you have a more fabulous outfit than little old me." I said. They all chuckled a bit.

"C'mon guys we should go now so that we can watch the start of the match." David said and we walked out of Windsor house.

* * *

><p>"Just in time!" Reed breathed as we arrived into the gymnasium with the rest of the Windsor boys. David couldn't take his eyes off of Kurt's crazy outfit and he was sure that it would drive Blaine to distraction. The look on his face is just priceless.<p>

The twins smirked at each other at the outfit and said, "And in three…two…one…"

"Kurt!" Blaine was running towards us as we stood behind the barricade, smiling. Oh my stars, this smile never did fail to unleash a stampede on rampaging Hippogriffs in my stomach. I feel myself blush. He was wearing his white fencing suit that had the Windsor crest on one shoulder, and the Dalton crest on the other and by Jove it just suits him so well. I mean. Yeah. My brain is short circuiting at the moment.

"Like clockwork," Evan sighed, pleased at predictability.

"Like a moth to a flame," Ethan agreed.

"Hello to you too, Blaine," David gave a sickly sweet smile to him when he got to the group. "Don't mind us or anything. We're just your best friends. Willing to throw ourselves in harm's way for you…"

"Willing to listen to Teenage Dream on loop for you…" added Wes.

"Willing to sacrifice sanity for you…"

"Willing to give you our share of Medel's post-performance brownies?"

"Hell no, I'm not giving him my share of those brownies!"

Gosh the bickering Windsors look so cute.

"Hello, Wes, hello David," Blaine said in monotone, humoring them with a grimace. It seemed to satisfy them. He looked at Kurt, who was smiling a little. "Hey."

"Hi," Kurt breathed, I noticed his smile getting a bit bigger. "Good luck. Rooting for you."

"So you'll be really mad if I lose, right?" Blaine grinned. He stared at Kurt's outfit as though he just noticed it. "Wow, you look… Well you're out of the uniform." He laughed. "You got all dressed up for this."

"It was my idea," Reed said, grinning. "He looks really good in that. I was thinking of giving it to him. Too big for me anyway." Kurt turned to Reed with huge "what are you doing?" eyes before looking back to Blaine

"Hey Piper, I like your shirt." Blaine said to me winking. My heart just stopped. Reed looked at me and smiled knowingly. "Uhm, yeah thanks." I said not able to meet his eyes. "The breakfast was awesome. Thanks for that. It gave me a boost today." He said laughing. "No biggie." I said. Why is he so adorable?

"Just go win it, I'll cheer for you guys. By cheering I mean like just waving this little flag, not cheering cheering—like with the cartwheels and basket tosses and…" he trailed away looking awkward.

Blaine decided to pry into that little tidbit a little bit more later on.

"So does that mean you're cheering for me too?"

All the Windsor boys froze as Logan walked up to us. He looked at Kurt and he met the full force of Logan's pale green eyes and he didn't waver. "Hey Logan, I didn't know you were on the team too."

"Did you get the present I sent you?" Logan asked coolly, ignoring the stare that Blaine was giving him.

At the inquiry, Wes and David pushed their way to the front, the twins pulling Kurt a little back to make a somewhat protective cocoon. I was left standing in the middle between Logan and then the Windsors. "Yes, we gave it to him," David said with another polite smile that somehow looked utterly forced, in other words kind of plastic. You can tell he was just faking it. "But you should send the next one yourself, because your fellow Stuarts are a real pain in the ass."

Instead of getting angry, Logan just laughed. "I apologize about Derek, then. You know how testy he gets. What about you Piper? Did you get the present as well?" he looked at me. Unlike Kurt I'm not able to meet his pale green eyes. It's just so intense, like looking directly at a light bulb. Before I could answer, Wes pulled me inside the "cocoon" and said "Yeah we gave it to him as well." He said it with an icy tone.

I saw Blaine tore his eyes away from Logan and looked at Kurt and me. I just met his for a second and I looked down. I saw Kurt's hand closed over his from on top of the barricade—he was just looking at him. I saw Blaine's surprised expression as he smiled. Kurt just smiled back—and it was a conversation in itself.

"Good luck. I mean it."

"Thank you."

"Go Blaine, Good Luck." I said meekly. "Thanks, Piper." He smiled.

Logan, who did not miss the action, smiled at Kurt, who now looked at him and also nodded. "Yes, I got your present, that original vinyl record of Broadway music. Thank you—you really didn't have to."

"Just thought it suited you," Logan shrugged. Logan then now turned to me. "Uhm yeah, thanks for giving me that Hogwarts engraved iPhone." I said looking into his eyes and trying not to get too sucked in it. "I noticed your always doodling about snitches and wands. I also saw your Harry Potter notebook. I just thought you're a fan." He said smirking.

"Good luck. Hope you guys win." Kurt gave him a quick somewhat awkward wave. "Yeah, what Kurt said. Good luck Guys!" I said awkwardly.

Logan nodded and gave Blaine another glance—which was returned steadily—before he left to join the others onto the benches. Looking utterly triumphant, Wes now swept between the two and lifted Kurt's hand from Blaine's. "Now get lost!" Wes told the fencer kindly. "Go fence and win, please."

Blaine made a face at him but nodded to us, we waved our flags in reply as he ran back to the rest of the team.

The meet went down to two—both Dalton boys as the coach wanted. But every Dalton student was hanging on the edge of their seats, blue Windsor flags and red Stuart flags flailing, as Blaine and Logan walked to the Dalton bench and began to put on their gear.

"I've never ever seen him fence like this before," said Ethan, rather amazed as Evan clapped wildly. "Are you our new good luck charm, Alice and Mathilda?"

"Please—that's all him," said Kurt, who can't help but feel a swell of pride. "He's just that good."

"KLAImen to that." I said rather distractedly. Oh Gosh, my brain just stopped. "What did you say?" David asked looking confused. "Oh, I mean Amen to that." I said. I mental slapped myself. I should stop using those terms.

"Get him, Blaine!" Wes hooted, thumping his flaglet against the barricade.

"Man, Logan has yet to lose, though," David admitted, looking at the scores. "If he beats Blaine, he'll be on an all-kill for the second year in a row."

"Then I hope to old Herman Dalton that Blaine kicks his ass," Wes replied.

"Wes, come on," Kurt looked at him disapprovingly. "He's from Dalton and he's also a Warbler. Why are you all so on his case?"

Reed whispered something to Kurt and then said loudly, "For now, cheer for who you want to win!"

I saw Kurt turned to the floor, where the two were now headed towards the central mat, the Dalton boys cheering and their flags fluttering like flocks of red and blue birds.

The crowd cheered and started to fall silent as the umpires now signaled preparation. I can feel the tension. That's why I love watching sports events. The energy is just contagious. There was a salute with respect measured to the most exact levels. "En garde!" The marks were on, sabres were raised, the two combatants tense. "Prêt!"

The Dalton boys held bated breath as Windsor and Stuart came down to a final five-point match.

"Allez!"

As soon as the signal went off, the metal clangs of the sabres filled the air. Between the two of them, Logan was the stronger one, but Blaine was faster. Though he could outstep Logan, the taller boy began bearing down on him. It was so intense. I felt the urge to pee. Great timing, I thought. I mean this has to occur now of all times. So I decided to hold it in until the match is over. I was waving my flag like crazy. But not too crazy to draw any attention.

Reed was biting his nails so much that they were starting to bleed—Kurt pulled them away from his mouth without taking his eyes off the match.

"Come on Blaine…" hissed David, watching their every move.

There was a thwip through the air and a sudden jab—and the bell went off. "Point!" A green block appeared on Logan's score column.

The Stuarts exploded into cheers, red flags waving. The Windsors looked frantic, yelling for Blaine to get him back for it. Wes cursed soundly under his breath but he yelled, "Come on, Blaine! Get him!"

I yelled "Go Blaine!"

The battle resumed—and Blaine, seemingly fueled by the taken point, now started to become a little less cautious in his movements and started his attack. We cheered on like crazy, I saw Kurt clutching onto the rail so hard he was sure that his nails were going to chip.

Logan dodged the quick assaults and made to take his second point—until Blaine made a sudden forward maneuver with his weapon—swatting the other sabre away just enough to jab forward and land a clean hit directly to the chest.

"Point!" Blaine's green block lit and we erupted into cheers amidst Stuart howls.

"Oh man!" David slammed his fist onto the barricade in excitement. The twins were jumping up and down like mad. I was clapping so much my hands began to hurt.

Blows were exchanged again, with Logan forcing Blaine back to his en garde line. By far, the bout was the most aggressive one that either Blaine or Logan had participated in or their exertion was obvious. There were a few calls of "Halt!" as they kept maximizing their eight sabre touches.

"Clock's ticking…" Reed bit his nails again.

At one point, Logan made a misstep and Blaine saw it—he dived forward and struck the taller boy in the shoulder. When his score block lit, Windsor went crazy. "I think I'm going to have a heart attack," Kurt muttered. "I haven't felt this scared since being a kicker."

The twins gave him an odd look, shrugged, then resumed cheering Blaine on. I remember that, Single ladies blared on the speakers as he kicked the football to give McKinley's first win of the season. It was just epic. I smiled remembering the scene. Thanks to that scene I memorized Single Ladies.

I would like to see the whole match but my bladder has other plans. I was feeling like I was about to burst. I REALLY needed to pee now. So I said "Hey Wes, I need to pee. I'm just going to the bathroom." I said as I made my way down the aisle. "What, you're going to miss the closing part of the match. Can't you hold it in?" he asked. "Well no, I really need as in REALLY need to pee. I've been holding it in for a long time now. I'll be quick." I said. "Okay, would you like me to go with you?" he asked. I blushed. "Uhm no, it's okay. Just watch the match." I said. "Okay then." He said as he turned back to the match.

* * *

><p>After finding the bathroom I quickly went inside. When I came out I heard the twins say "PARTY!" The twins were yelling from on top of the judges table. "PARTY AT WINDSOR, NOW!"<p>

These went unheeded as the triumphant boys, all but carrying Blaine, made their way across campus back to their House. Darn it I missed the match. Damn bladder. Damn everything.

I was beginning to walk back towards Windsor when I was tapped in the shoulder. Logan appeared, laughing softly and shaking his head. His hair was damp with sweat. He was looking pretty damn hot. I mean Oh my stars. He was still wearing his fencing uniform which totally suits him. I'm blushing like a beet now. How can 1 school have so many handsome boys? I mean seriously. Logan's like a freakin' Model for Fencing suites or something.

"Are you a magician?" I suddenly asked. Oh God, Word vomit. He just smirked and said "I'm sorry?" "Oh sorry, it's just that you appeared from nowhere and just" I said pathetically.

He laughed a bit "You're a very interesting person Piper." He said looking at me intensely with that smirk again. I think it's already an illness. He should really stop smirking.

"Did you watch the match?" He asked staring at me. "Uhm well yeah, but I had to pee right before the end." I said. He laughed a bit and chuckled very sexily. Oh gosh what did I just think of? "Well that's okay I guess. Congratulations on the win." He said holding out his hand. I took it and gave it a shake but more like a wiggle.

He held on a bit longer than usual. I looked deep in those pale green eyes. They were still freakishly intense. I feel like fainting. His hands were soft but calloused. His grip is strong but it kind of feels like he'll make you safe always. I mentally slapped myself and said. "Uhm well I better be off now. I'm going back to Windsor."

"See you around Piper." Logan said and I quickly went my way back to the Windsor house.

* * *

><p>I was walking hurriedly and my heart was pacing. What the hell? Logan is just so handsome. I hate it. He makes me feel all conscious and stuff. He should just. Well I can't think of anything.<p>

Walking the path to the Windsor House I could hear music blaring from inside. I mean it's really loud. I usually can't stand that loud music, but since I live here I should probably get used to it. Opening the door I saw that the party was in full swing.

There were a lot of confetti, silly string, peanut butter, cake icing and even feathers. I mean seriously it's a wreck. The messiness is just grand. A family of enraged raccoons would actually have a cleaner nest that this. I don't even want to know where the heck did the peanut butter came from.

The boys were like getting really rowdy. I was looking for someone sane and then I saw Kurt go to the kitchen. Thank goodness, I was about to follow him when a pair of hands grabbed me. Looking around it was the Twins and they hugged me, I was blushing. "Hey Mathilda! Where have you been?" they chorused. It was really disorienting.

"Well I had to go to the bathroom to pee. When I came out the match was over." I said. "That's too bad. But anyway you here now so and let's party!" Ethan said and they dragged me to the karaoke in the center of the room. Oh my stars what are they planning to do?

Ethan and Evan pulled me up to the makeshift stage. "Hello gents, we have Mathilda on the stage!" Evan said. The boys all clapped and wolf whistled. "Were going to sing with him to get this party really riled up!" Ethan said handing me a microphone.

"What no!" I blurted. "C'mon, please." Ethan said in a puppy kind of way. Evan followed suite and both of them were looking at me. The ice blue eyes were full of hope. It was just too much. The crowd started to chant "Mathilda! Mathilda!". God I hate this.

"Okay then." I said rather tiredly. The crowd applauded and then the music started to play. I recognized it immediately. It's Tilt ya Head Back by Nelly feat. Christina Aguilera.

The twins started.

_Yeah, that's tight (uh)__  
><em>_Check it, drop the drum right (hmmm..yeah)__  
><em>_Put some horns in it..woo! (that's right)__  
><em>_Do it again (yeah yeah, ha oh oh alright, ha)__  
><em>_Give her what she want, give her what she want uh_

I quickly sang the part. I was looking rather uncomfortable I think. I have never sung this song before this time.

_I see you lookin', uh__  
><em>_like what you see?__  
><em>_Boys, now don't be shy__  
><em>_ain't nothing but facing opportunity_

The twins and me sang together while the Twins were eyeing me with a sexy grin.

_She's right ya know (uh uh), she's right (ah)__  
><em>_Man, she's right ya know (uh uh), she's right (ow!)__  
><em>_You stand there looking at me (at me)__  
><em>_We stand here looking at you girl (at you boys)__  
><em>_You know exactly what's on our mind (yeah yeah)_

The Twins started to dance around me. I just stood there trying not to be distracted by their moves.

_It's just so easy to see (to see)__  
><em>_You came here looking for me (but uh uh)__  
><em>_But I don't do that type of thing all the time, yeah__  
><em>_(You want me to)__  
><em>_Come here boys__  
><em>_I got a little something for ya__  
><em>_(You got a little bit, can I get a little bit? yeah yeah)_

_And I don't know (I don't know what it is but I just want to get to know ya, alright alright..yeah yeah)_

Then we hit the chorus. The twins began gesturing to the crowd. The crowd was totally getting in to the party mood more.

_I need to dance__  
><em>_(Tilt ya head back, take it down now)_  
><em>All night<em>_  
><em>_(Bring it back up slowly, that's right)__  
><em>_I need ya to dance__  
><em>_(Tilt ya head back, take it down now)__  
><em>_All night__  
><em>_(Bring it back up slowly, that's right)_

The twins the sang the next part. Their voices were just awesome. They were really enjoying themselves.

_Now situations, girl__  
><em>_They often change__  
><em>_Sometimes for the good__  
><em>_Sometimes for the bad, but who's to blame?_

We continued to sing as they danced around me. I was still standing still. It was just embarrassing.

_You stand there looking at me (at me)__  
><em>_We stand here looking at you girl (at you boys)__  
><em>_You know exactly what's on my mind (yeah yeah)_

I took the lead and they responded.

_It's just so easy to see (to see)__  
><em>_You both came here looking for me (but uh uh)__  
><em>_But I don't do that type of thing all the time, yeah__  
><em>_(You want me to)__  
><em>_Come here boys__  
><em>_I got a little something for ya__  
><em>_(You got a little bit, can I get a little bit? yeah yeah)__  
><em>_And I don't know (I don't know what it is but I just want to get to know ya, alright alright..yeah yeah)__  
><em>

Then I heard everyone join in.

_(Everybody says)__  
><em>_Hustle for me, hustle (hustle)__  
><em>_Hustle for me, hustle (hustle)__  
><em>_Hustle for me, hustle (hustle)__  
><em>_Hustle for me, yeah_

Since everyone was joining in I decided to do a little hip sway. As I sang this part.

_So, you got some nerve thinking you're so__  
><em>_I got a little bit of that__  
><em>_A little bit of this__  
><em>_A little bit of back__  
><em>_With a little bit of *beep*_

I was totally dancing with the Tweedles now and the crowd was going wild.

___I need to dance__  
><em>_(Tilt ya head back, take it down now)__  
><em>_All night__  
><em>_(Bring it back up slowly, that's right)__  
><em>_I need ya to dance__  
><em>_(Tilt ya head back, take it down now)__  
><em>_All night__  
><em>_(Bring it back up slowly, that's right)_

At the end of the last note everyone applauded. Then the Twins kissed me both on the cheeks. I became beet red and ran off the stage in to my room. Totally embarrassed as I feel my cheeks burn, their kiss still warm.


End file.
